


Доктор Ватсон против Скотленд-Ярда

by roseIceberg



Series: Заявка Джон Ватсон - вампир [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон – отнюдь не заурядный военный хирург в отставке, он вампир со стажем в три сотни лет. В его взгляде частенько проглядывает тоска, свойственная лишь тому, кто прожил множество жизней, а в минуту опасности его глаза вместо синих становятся чёрными.<br/>Цепочка мелких наблюдений приводит Шерлока к мысли, что его сосед не так прост, как кажется, и он берётся за новое расследование, в ходе которого выясняет истинную природу Ватсона. Но это только усиливает его чувства к Джону. А Джон давно уже испытывает к Шерлоку не только дружеские чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneChanceToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/gifts).



> Это была моя первая работа по Джонлоку, написанная полтора года назад. Вторая часть, написанная полгода спустя, намного лучше, честно.
> 
> Работа также опубликована на Книге Фанфиков:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/927256

С виду Джон Ватсон был обычным человеком непримечательной наружности. Лопоухий, в меру упитанный блондин среднего роста. Однако он никогда не был обычным, впрочем, человеком он тоже не был. Вот уже 300 лет Джон был вампиром. На самом деле он не был даже Джоном Ватсоном. За эти годы он почти успел забыть человека, чьё имя получил при рождении. Джон Ватсон – это было очередное чужое имя, очередная судьба в череде многих судеб, которые ему уже довелось прожить в течение своей слишком долгой жизни. Теперь он взял себе имя и жизненный путь погибшего в одной из горячих точек военного хирурга, благо опыт врачевания у него давно имелся. Посему ему не составило особого труда изобразить из себя стесненного в средствах отставного военного доктора, хромающего по причине ранения.

На самом деле средства у Джона имелись, причем немалые: недвижимость в разных странах мира, оформленная на подставных лиц, деньги и слитки ценных металлов в ячейках банковских сейфов и несколько комплектов документов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но в современном мире, где каждый на виду у социальных сетей и моря видеокамер, лучше было оставаться незаметным, заурядным.

Поэтому Джон обеими руками ухватился за возможность сэкономить на съеме жилья и согласился с наличием несносного соседа. Надо сказать, у вампира был свой собственный метод борьбы с несносными соседями. Рано или поздно один из таких "везунчиков", переполнивших чашу терпения Джона, становился его ужином, а очередное обескровленное тело отправлялось погулять по дну Темзы или другого водоёма, близкого к его текущему месту проживания. Джон (для удобства продолжим называть его так) вовсе не был кровожадным, как многие другие вампиры, живущие лишь ради крови. Просто он считал, что хамов нужно учить, а неподдающихся обучению пускать в расход, оказывая тем самым услугу обществу.

Его новый сосед, Шерлок, интеллектуал с раздутым самомнением, с которым Джон познакомился в лаборатории, сразу же заинтересовал его, и он решил, что не станет пока его есть. Потому что изучение этого необычного во всех отношениях экземпляра обещало стать развлечением на ближайшие несколько лет его жизни. А развлечения Джон ценил превыше всего, поскольку уже успел пресытиться большинством привычным для людей, да и для нелюдей, развлечений. Одним из любимейших развлечений Джона до этого были его регулярные визиты к психоаналитику. Ватсон, имевший в числе прочих дипломов также и диплом психоаналитика, с невозмутимым видом квалифицированно морочил голову своему очередному доктору…

А теперь Джон искренне веселился, когда Шерлок пытался при помощи своего дедуктивного метода по его виду выдать какую-то информацию о его недавнем прошлом, а по состоянию его мобильного телефона, купленного в магазине б/у техники, составить психологический портрет воображаемого родственника Ватсона, сделавшего ему такой презент. Затем, когда Джон увязался за Шерлоком на место преступления, его весьма позабавило предупреждение сержанта Донован о том, что Шерлок может быть для него опасен. Ведь на самом деле это Шерлока следовало предупредить о том, чтобы держал себя в рамочках и не провоцировал своего нового соседа. Но у детектива было два неоспоримых достоинства: он любил опасность и любил разгадывать неразрешимые для других загадки, почти так же, как и сам Ватсон. Поэтому для Джона было удовольствием наблюдать за его расследованием. 

Когда они сидели в засаде в кафе, подкарауливая преступника, его хозяин Анжело принял их за однополую парочку. "О времена, о нравы, - подумал Джон, - еще 50 лет назад никому бы и в голову не пришло делать подобные предположения насчет двух мужчин, пришедших выпить чашечку кофе и поговорить, а теперь это в порядке вещей. Если бы тогда кто-нибудь воспринял их в качестве пары, то назвал бы их гомиками и начистил им фейсы". Но, похоже, Шерлока тоже смутило это предположение, поэтому Джон основательно прошелся по этой темке, чтобы прозондировать почву для последующих подколок. Есть! Он обнаружил слабое место этого самоуверенного типа! Он смущался и краснел при любых намёках. А вот это уже было интересно…

Когда Шерлок догнал такси и стал трусить пассажира, Джон хотел указать ему, что было бы логичнее переключить внимание на водителя, но это не вязалось с амплуа туповатого увальня, в котором он теперь выступал. Он уже допустил только что непростительную оплошность, бросившись вслед за Шерлоком, и забыв про придуманную хромоту и свою трость. Потому что азарт охотника взял верх над привычным благоразумием, и Шерлок, конечно же, сразу заметил это.

 

Позднее вечером Ватсон был единственным из присутствующих, кто понял, что происходит, когда детектив уехал на такси, которого не вызывал. Джон догадался, что тот отправился на встречу с убийцей, лишив его такого развлечения… Джон отправился вслед за ним, отследив перемещения и место остановки смартфона жертвы. Но он ошибся зданием, и, увидев в окно, как Шерлок собирается принять капсулу с ядом, понял, что опоздал. Было бы жаль терять такой любопытный объект для исследований, к тому же весьма симпатичный объект, но проявить свои вампирские суперсилу и суперскорость означало полностью разоблачить себя перед Шерлоком и возможными случайными свидетелями. А это не входило в планы Ватсона. Поэтому он принял вполне человеческое решение: воспользоваться человеческим оружием – пистолетом.


	2. Шерлок Холмс дедуктирует

В первый же день их знакомства Шерлок Холмс понял, что его новый сосед доктор Ватсон не так-то прост, каким кажется. Во-первых, его внезапно прошедшая хромота. Шерлок знал, что психосоматическая хромота может пройти лишь под воздействием сильнейшего стресса. Но после их совместной беготни доктор выглядел спокойным, как удав, и довольным, как сытый удав. Кроме того, он ничуть не запыхался. Потом этот его меткий выстрел… Шерлока удивила не столько меткость Ватсона, сколько то, что он сумел оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. Это говорило о незаурядном уме доктора. Да, и насчет меткости, это было больше похоже на выстрел снайпера, а не врача, пусть даже и военного. Кто же вы на самом деле, Джон Ватсон?

Первой мыслью Шерлока было: "агент под прикрытием", но он тут же ее отмел. Поскольку, если это было бы правдой, то об этом обязательно знал бы Майкрофт, и не пытался бы нанять Джона для слежки за Шерлоком. Вторая мысль была не лучше: "вражеский агент под прикрытием". Тоже нет. Ватсон разговаривал на чистом английском с легким шотландским акцентом. Иностранцу ни за что не сымитировать подобный акцент просто потому, что он вовсе не заметит разницы между шотландским и, скажем, валлийским акцентом.

На всякий случай Холмс все же проверил мобильный телефон и ноутбук Ватсона, а также пересмотрел все бумаги последнего. Но ничего, хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на пароли, явки и адреса, не обнаружил.

Хоть Шерлок и старался скрыть свой повышенный интерес к персоне Ватсона, доктор все равно заметил его бурную деятельность, ибо Холмс даже не потрудился замести следы своего пребывания в его гаджетах. Джон подумал: "может быть, Шерлок Холмс и гениальный детектив, но преступник из него получился бы никудышний". Джон лишь посмеялся над поисками Шерлока. Он никогда не стал бы доверять хоть сколько-нибудь важную информацию бумаге или всем этим новым электронным приборам, откуда она могла легко просочиться во всемирную паутину. Подобную информацию он предпочитал хранить у себя в голове, не боясь подобно обычным людям забыть ее, поскольку во время Второй Мировой войны прошел соответствующую подготовку в разведшколе перед тем, как его отправили работать связным в Касабланку.

Затем Шерлок основательно погуглил Ватсона и обнаружил довольно стандартную и вполне приличную биографию, даже чересчур приличную. А ведь такого просто не может быть. Ведь у каждого рядового обывателя, если основательно поискать, обнаружатся какие-нибудь компрометирующие факты: откровенные фото или видео, секс-скандалы, мелкое воровство в супермаркетах или хотя бы нарушения правил дорожного движения. У Джона не было ничего подобного. По всему выходило, что он чист, аки агнец божий. Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то основательно подчистил, а может быть, и сфабриковал биографию Джона Ватсона.

Тогда Шерлок решил встретиться с сестрой Ватсона Гарриет и обнаружил, что такой женщины не существует. Спрашивается, зачем тогда Джон морочил ему голову? После этого Шерлок разыскал нескольких сокурсников Ватсона и завязал с ними активную переписку по электронной почте, не подозревая о том, что на самом деле переписывается с самим Джоном Ватсоном, отслеживающим каждый его шаг. Эти чёртовы сокурсники выдавали Шерлоку крайне противоречивую информацию о Ватсоне. В общем, Шерлок не продвинулся в своем расследовании ни на шаг. Что ж, отрицательный результат – это тоже результат. Шерлок решил, что он обязательно разгадает этот ребус, но пока у него были дела поважнее…


	3. Слепой банкир

Ужиться вместе двум одиночкам оказалось очень непросто. И если Джон изо всех сил старался проявлять тактичность и толерантность, то Шерлок не утруждал себя ничем, кроме мыслей о собственной значимости и о своих расследованиях. Холмс был "махровым эгоистом", то есть его Эго, возведённое в абсолют, заполняло собой все пространство их общей квартиры. Такими же общими Шерлок считал вещи Джона и его личную жизнь, в которую усердно совал нос и вечно отпускал язвительные комментарии. Порой Шерлок так допекал Джона, что тот с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не вцепиться ему в горло. В один из таких моментов Джон подумал: "интересно, "бесить" означает изображать беса или доводить до бешенства?". Как бы то ни было, Шерлоку прекрасно удавалось и то и другое.

Джон не знал, что Шерлок намеренно провоцирует его, создавая ситуации, в которых Джон потерял бы контроль над собой, чтобы из-под маски добродушного заурядного доктора выглянуло его истинное "Я". Джон не знал ещё и того, что Шерлок не всегда был таким. Когда-то, очень давно он был открытым и искренним. До одного переломного момента в ранней юности, когда Шерлок впервые влюбился и признался девушке в своих чувствах, а она прилюдно высмеяла его. Это было очень больно и весьма оскорбительно. Вскоре после этого Шерлок решил: "Это не ты отвергла меня. Это я отвергаю всех женщин. Мне не нужен никто, кроме меня самого. Мнение окружающих, их чувства, их интересы для меня значат не больше, чем пыль у моих ног". С тех пор прежний живой, искренний и открытый юноша превратился в язвительного высокомерного типа с презрительной миной и привычкой при любом удобном случае подчёркнуто демонстрировать окружающим своё явное и безоговорочное превосходство. Лишь иногда, когда это ему особенно хорошо удавалось, губы Шерлока слегка кривило подобие торжествующей улыбки. Шерлок с головой ушёл в свои расследования и жил только ими, наплевав на личную жизнь.

Не знал Джон также и причин, побудивших Майкрофта установить слежку за Шерлоком. Однажды Майкрофт с трудом уговорил своего младшего брата, стоявшего на краю крыши после того, как девушка отшила и высмеяла его, не прыгать с неё. Шерлок тогда долго плакал на плече у Майкрофта, пока не приехали врачи, которых вызвали их родители, и не увезли его в частную психиатрическую клинику. Врачам клиники не удалось ничего вытянуть из Шерлока, потому что он полностью замкнулся в себе. Они продержали его положенное время и, накачав лекарствами, выпустили. Он выглядел спокойным и сдержанным, но Майкрофт считал, что он по-прежнему эмоционально нестабилен и когда-нибудь из-за этого снова окажется на краю. Чтобы уберечь его от этого, и нужна была слежка.

Сегодня, действуя по своему плану, Шерлок в приказном порядке отправил Джона в магазин за продуктами, а тот решил насолить Шерлоку и вернулся с пустыми руками, сказав, что у него закончились деньги на кредитке. Это было также и частью его плана по поддержанию имиджа бедного доктора. И что Джон увидел, придя домой? Шерлок сидел на кухне, демонстративно уткнувшись в его ноутбук. Зараза! Но Ватсон не успел провести с ним воспитательную работу, так как Холмс вскочил и засобирался уходить, сказав, что ему срочно нужно в банк. Джон увязался за ним, потому как почуял, что начинается новое дело.

В банке Шерлок вел себя странновато с точки зрения рядового обывателя: вертелся, бегал туда-сюда, приседал. А с точки зрения Шерлока он просто следовал главному правилу детектива: "Не будь слепым. Верти головой на 360 градусов. Замечай всё. Анализируй. Никогда не знаешь заранее, какая деталь окажется важной". Джон удивился, когда Шерлок отказался брать аванс за это дело. С его точки зрения деньги были материальным выражением признания значимости работы и её результатов, и он взял чек у заказчика в надежде, что Шерлок одумается. Джон не мог знать, что заказчик, Себастиан, был одним из свидетелей унижения Шерлока, поэтому детективу не нужны были его деньги, ему нужно было продемонстрировать своё превосходство, для того чтобы заставить забыть тот инцидент.

Затем Джон и Шерлок отправились в квартиру одного из сотрудников банка, причем Шерлок проник внутрь, спустившись на его балкон из квартиры на верхнем этаже. "А он – рискованный тип, причём в неплохой физической форме", - подумал Джон, зашедший, как полагается обыкновенному человеку, через дверь. Чутьё не подвело Шерлока: в спальне они обнаружили свежий труп хозяина квартиры с пистолетом в руке. Пуля вошла с правой стороны головы, хотя он был левшой, значит, явно не самоубийство. Но входная дверь была заперта, пока Шерлок не открыл её, впуская Джона.

На следующий день Джон отправился на поиски работы. Это тоже было частью плана сохранения "легенды" о бедном докторе. Удивительно, но его согласились взять на работу в первом же месте, куда он принёс своё резюме. Женщина, принимавшая Джона на работу, всячески извинялась за то, что может взять лишь на временную работу врача с такой высокой квалификацией. Но для Джона любая работа была временной. Ещё эта женщина сразу же начала флиртовать с Джоном. Так было всегда, несмотря на его невысокий для 21-го века рост, забавно оттопыренные уши, нос-бульдынчик и прочие не слишком выразительные черты лица. Он вызывал доверие у женщин, поскольку казался им безобидным и добродушным, а его слегка обиженное выражение лица и рассеянный взгляд тёплых глаз довершали образ эдакого плюшевого медвежонка, которого хотелось прижать к груди и уложить в постельку.

Джон поддержал этот флирт, хотя к женщинам он давно уже испытывал лишь с гастрономический интерес. Это раньше можно было перекусить на ночной улице случайным прохожим или каким-нибудь пьяненьким посетителем в ночном клубе, а теперь повсюду в городах были натыканы миллионы видеокамер. Поэтому общественные места отпадали, из-за того, что никогда нельзя было быть уверенным в том, что ты не находишься в поле зрения одной из вездесущих видеокамер. Гораздо безопаснее было очаровать женщину, сходить с ней на свидание, затем проводить её домой… А наутро его очередная пассия просыпалась с парой странных комариных укусов на шее, слабостью во всем теле и спутанным, словно после Рогипнола, сознанием.

Когда Джон вернулся домой, Шерлок сообщил, что найден труп журналиста, убитого в своей квартире, которая была заперта так же, как и у вчерашнего покойника. После осмотра нового места преступления Шерлок и Джон пошли консультироваться у одного из художников, рисовавшего графитти на стенах домов, по поводу странных символов, нарисованных на картине, висевшей в банке и на полке в библиотеке, где покойный журналист накануне брал книгу. Этот горе-художник попросил Джона подержать его баллончики с краской, а Шерлок специально подставил его, скрывшись, когда появился полицейский.

Когда Джон вернулся домой, он был вне себя от злости на Шерлока. Ведь именно из-за него, из-за этого глупого ареста отпечатки пальцев Джона теперь попали в базу данных Скотленд-Ярда! Он стал кричать на Шерлока, и тот заметил, что в это время глаза Джона стали почти чёрными, хотя до этого они были синими. Или тёмно-серыми? Или карими? Чертовщина какая-то... Или цветные контактные линзы?

Шерлок не стал долго слушать показательное выступление Джона, а снова отправил его в полицию, на сей раз за записной книжкой журналиста, чтобы проследить, как тот провел предыдущий день. И Джон пошел, потому что это было интересно, ворча про себя: "Мог бы хоть раз сказать, "пожалуйста", хотя бы ради приличия...". Шерлок отправился отслеживать тот же день банкира. Как и следовало ожидать, их пути пересеклись перед входом в китайскую лавку, и Шерлок принялся разглагольствовать, не давая Джону вставить и слова. Да, зачастую он уподоблялся глухарю на току, не слыша никого, кроме себя.

На чашках в лавке они обнаружили те же знаки, это были древние китайские цифры, а еще это был шифр. Затем дедукция Холмса привела его в квартиру одной молодой китаянки, как обычно, по пожарной лестнице и через окно. Пока Шерлок в ее квартире дрался с проникшим туда ранее убийцей Джон, как добропорядочный гражданин, стоял под дверью и ожидал, что Шерлок впустит его. Хватит с него на сегодня одного ареста, а Холмс пусть сам выкручивается, умник хренов. Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, из неё вышел Шерлок и начал что-то говорить, Джон решил пошутить и поинтересовался, не простудился ли он.

Где их только не носило всю следующую ночь... Они были в музее, где работала эта молодая китаянка; бродили по улицам, разглядывая графитти на стенах в поисках этих символов-шифра; снова в музее, где встретились с этой китаянкой, сказавшей, что ключ к шифру – книга и показавшей им своё тату на пятке – знак принадлежности к преступному китайскому синдикату "Чёрный лотос"; в морге, где на трупах банкира и журналиста обнаружились такие же тату. Остаток ночи Джон с Шерлоком провели дома, разбирая книги банкира и журналиста, в поисках книги-ключа. Когда наступило утро, Джон с огорчением вспомнил, что ему пора на работу, будь она неладна. И зачем он так быстро нашёл её?..

Во время приёма пациентов Джон уснул. Это ведь только в книгах вампирам не нужен сон, а в реальности им нужно хоть немного поспать, особенно, если они вынуждены долго обходиться без свежей крови. Джон вот уже больше двух суток не мог подкрепиться, просто некогда было, тем более что рядом с ним постоянно находился Шерлок, вот и уснул, выбившись из сил. Проснувшись в конце дня, он обнаружил, что его пациентов взяла на себя та женщина, что приняла его на работу. Она тоже была врачом. Её звали Сара, она снова заигрывала с ним, и Джон, подумав: "Ну, что ж, сама виновата", пригласил её на свидание. Может быть, хотя бы сегодня удастся провести спокойный вечер и подкрепиться. Так сказать, совместить приятное с полезным. 

Когда Джон вернулся домой, Шерлок хотел вытащить его прогуляться, и как-то странно отреагировал, узнав, что у Джона свидание. 

\- Что? – спросил он с явным недоумением в голосе.

\- Это, когда двое увлечены и проводят время вместе, - ответил Ватсон.

\- А я, что тебе предложил?

\- Не совсем это, надеюсь.

"Неужели и он пытается со мной флиртовать? Или он так шутит? В любом случае, в каждой шутке есть доля шутки", - подумал Джон.

В качестве культурной программы Шерлок предложил Джону с его дамой сходить в китайский цирк, и даже был столь любезен, что заказал им билеты. Подвох был в том, что он также заказал билет и для себя. Это выяснилось уже в цирке. Джон даже было подумал, что Шерлок ревнует. Ан нет, в тот вечер интерес для Шерлока представлял не Джон, а китайские цирковые артисты.

\- Ты мог отпустить меня хотя бы на один вечер? – раздосадовано спросил Джон. Похоже, что его планы на сегодняшний вечер накрылись медным тазом.

Так и получилось. Интуиция не подвела ни Джона, ни Шерлока. Эти циркачи были членами "Чёрного лотоса", как выяснилось после непродолжительной заварушки, организованной Шерлоком. Однако все они разбежались до прибытия полиции, Джон и Шерлок отправились домой, чтобы продолжать расшифровывать сообщения, а Сара увязалась за ними следом, да ещё и есть захотела. Джон пошёл на кухню в тщетных поисках еды. Эх, в холодильнике мышь повесилась. За продуктами так никто и не сходил. Джон с надеждой открыл крышку на одной из баночек и понюхал. Ну и вонь! Как будто что-то заползло и сдохло!

В этот момент Шерлок заметил, что перед своей смертью та молодая китаянка успела расшифровать пару слов на его бумаге с зашифрованным сообщением, и рванул в музей, за книгой-ключом, а Ватсон и Сара оказались в руках китайских преступников. Они приняли Джона за Шерлока. Это было так некстати, ведь он так и не успел поесть. У него было недостаточно сил, чтобы справиться со столькими преступниками. Всё, что ему оставалось – тянуть время в надежде, что их найдёт Холмс. К счастью, тот успел вовремя и накрыл всю "малину", за что Джон был ему премного благодарен (в душе, конечно же, устной благодарности этот хам не заслуживал).

Сара слишком перенервничала и не захотела больше встречаться с Джоном. "Ну и ладно, не очень то и хотелось. Найду себе другую кормушку. Она всё равно не смогла бы заменить мне Анну. Анну не сможет заменить никто…" - подумал он. Боже, зачем он вспомнил это имя? Прошло почти 70 лет после её гибели, но воспоминания о ней всё ещё причиняли ему боль. Потому что на протяжении более чем двухсот лет, Анна была для него всем: другом, любовницей и, в некотором роде, его матерью. Потому что это она в 1712 году пожалела умирающего от ран, полученных в битве при Денене на этой глупой войне за Испанское наследство, барона Стаффорда, и обратила его в вампира, несмотря на то, что он принадлежал к вражеской армии. Она кормилась на этой войне умирающими солдатами под видом маркитантки. 

Несмотря на то, что Анна была вампиром, Джону она всегда казалась ангелом. Она была красива той красотой, какой бывают красивы лишь потомки родителей разных наций: белая кожа, вьющиеся чёрные волосы, чуть раскосые голубые глаза и чувственный рот со слегка приподнятой верхней губой. Она могла выбрать любого, герцоги и даже принцы крови готовы были бросить к её ногам свои деньги и титулы, но она выбрала Джона. Он так и не смог понять, как сумела она разглядеть за его неказистой внешностью любящую чувствительную душу и преданное сердце. Он так и не узнал ни её настоящего имени, ни того, сколько ей лет.

Анна была не только ангельски красива и добра, но и была патриоткой своей Родины – Франции, из-за чего и погибла во Франции в 1943 году, когда Джон работал в Касабланке, подчиняясь своему долгу дворянина и патриота своей страны....

С тех пор Джон ни с кем не хотел сближаться. Конечно, у него иногда случались непродолжительные интрижки или легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт. Но они оставляли его сердце холодным.


	4. Игра начинается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Дольф Лундгрен – актер, сыгравший главного героя в фильме "Универсальный солдат"  
> ** цитата из сериала "Твин Пикс". Имеется в виду, убийство с особой жестокостью, от которого даже полицейские плачут и вытирают слёзы и сопли этими самыми платками.  
> *** эффект флаттера – это когда частота колебаний (в т. ч. и звуковых) входит в резонанс с собственной частотой чего-либо, например, стен дома, и он начинает разрушаться. В основном, этот термин применяется в самолётостроении. Однако подобное явление едва не стало причиной разрушения Волгоградского моста 20.05.2010 г. (http://www.synerjetics.ru/article/flutter.htm)

Работу в больнице пришлось бросить, на неё попросту не оставалось времени, к тому же Джону было гораздо интереснее всё время находиться рядом с Шерлоком и тоже быть детективом.

Ватсон придумал, как может допечь Шерлоку. Он создал свой блог, где живописал расследования Холмса, несколько сместив акценты. Он думал, что Холмс разозлится, но тот, казалось, был доволен этой дополнительной бесплатной рекламой своей драгоценной персоны. Неужели он не понял, что это был стёб? Или понял, но ему все равно понравилось? 

На самом деле Шерлок очень разозлился, но не подал виду, затаился, чтобы отыграться позже. Вчера он перерыл все вещи Джона, пока тот был на работе, но контактных линз так и не нашёл. Или зрение подводило Шерлока, или же глаза Джона действительно меняли свой цвет.

А сегодня Шерлок изволил скучать. Чтобы развлечься и заодно устроить Джону очередную проверку, Шерлок стал стрелять из пистолета. Сначала стрелял в рожицу, намалёванную на стене, а потом, как бы случайно, одну из пуль послал в плечо Джону, вошедшему в комнату из коридора. Шерлок был уверен, что прицелился точно, но за долю секунды Джон оказался на несколько сантиметров левее, и пуля угодила в череп, стоявший на каминной полке. Череп разлетелся на осколки. Любимый череп и вечный собеседник Шерлока!..

\- Бедный Йорик! – с чувством сказал Джон. – Боже мой, какая жалость, какие мелкие кусочки…

"Зараза! - подумал Шерлок, скрипнув зубами. – Откуда у этого замухрышки рефлексы универсального солдата? Нет, универсальный солдат выглядел бы как Дольф Лундгрен* в свои лучшие годы".

\- У нас есть что-нибудь поесть? – спросил Джон, направляясь в сторону кухни.

Он открыл дверцу холодильника, потом быстро её захлопнул, сказав:

\- Шерлок, там, в холодильнике человеческая голова.

\- Да, это на холодец.

\- Ага, холодец из дерьма.

\- Вот умеешь ты аппетит испортить.

\- Ты тоже, - сказал Джон, двигаясь в сторону входной двери и одеваясь на ходу.

\- Ты куда?

\- Пойду, прогуляюсь, - сказал вслух Джон, а про себя подумал: "найду себе кого-нибудь поаппетитнее".

Как только дверь захлопнулась за Джоном, Шерлок резко дёрнул вниз сжатой в кулак рукой и воскликнул: "Yes!!!", наивно полагая, что ему удалось "сделать" доктора.

\- Маленькая семейная размолвка? – спросила только что вошедшая миссис Хадсон. – Шерлок, что ты сделал со стеной?

\- Мне скучно. Тишь, гладь, божья благодать, как в гробу. "А на кладбище всё спокойненько..." – последнюю фразу Шерлок пропел.

\- Не переживай, я уверена, что скоро случится новое убийство, "настоящее убийство на три носовых платка"**.

\- Ваши бы слова, да Богу...

И грянул взрыв. Миссис Хадсон упала на пол, Шерлок упал на неё.

\- Шерлок, что ты себе позволяешь? – воскликнула миссис Хадсон. - То, что ты поссорился с Джоном, еще не даёт тебе права... И я слишком стара для этого. К сожалению…

 

Наутро, когда Джон вернулся домой, то обнаружил, что половина дома разворочена, окна разбиты, на полу валяются осколки стёкол и сломанная мебель. Посреди всего этого безобразия в гостиной Шерлок и Майкрофт восседали в креслах с невозмутимостью истинных джентльменов. Шерлок играл на скрипке и на нервах у Майкрофта.

\- Ну что, доигрался, вызвал эффект флаттера*** и развалил дом? – спросил Джон.

\- Какие мудрёные слова ты, оказывается, знаешь.

\- А то.

\- Ну, я пойду, - сказал Майкрофт, вставая, - а ты постарайся всё-таки заняться этим делом.

\- Бог в помощь, а мне некогда, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

\- Зачем ты соврал ему, тебе ведь нечего делать? – спросил Джон, когда Майкрофт ушёл.

\- Не лишай меня удовольствия поиздеваться над братом. А, если так хочешь ему помочь, бери это дело себе.

В этот момент зазвонил телефон, это Лестрейд вызывал Шерлока по поводу взрыва. Игра началась. Игра с чокнутым убийцей-психопатом. Несколько раундов, несколько загадок, которые Шерлок должен был разгадывать во всё более сжатые сроки, потому что всякий раз на кону стояла чья-то жизнь. Он справлялся, он успевал вовремя спасти очередную невинную жертву, одетую в жилет с взрывчаткой, которой хватило бы, чтобы разнести многоэтажный дом. Последняя загадка, ещё меньше времени, правильное решение, и в итоге выведенная на чистую воду подозреваемая сообщает имя того, кто стоит за всеми этими преступлениями: Мориарти. Джон в это же время раскрывает дело, порученное Майкрофтом, он находит пропавшую флешку с секретными планами и отдаёт её Шерлоку.

Они оба, и Джон, и Шерлок из-за этого марафона вот уже трое суток не спали, а Джон ещё и не ел, и едва держался на ногах. Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию. Эх, если бы он не ушёл из больницы, то имел бы сейчас доступ к донорской крови, которая хоть и была без цвета, без вкуса, без запаха, но помогала некоторое время обойтись без свежачка и не протянуть ноги. Он сказал Шерлоку, что пошёл в магазин, а сам отправился на охоту. Однако на сей раз, охота велась на него. Он понял это, когда в тёмном переулке что-то просвистело мимо его плеча. Он успел увернуться еще пару раз, пока что-то, похожее на дротик, не вонзилось в его ногу чуть выше колена. Уже теряя сознание, он подумал: "Вербена! (она парализовала вампира, лишала его сил) Но кто мог знать? Чёрт, пальчики!" Снятые при недавнем аресте отпечатки пальцев Джона были не единственными. Еще одни, времён Второй Мировой войны, когда он носил другое имя, всё еще хранились в его досье в секретных архивах МИ-6, и, похоже, кто-то добрался до них и сопоставил факты. Кто-то очень умный, но не Шерлок. Детектив не преминул бы похвастаться таким откровением. А, значит, это был Мориарти.

Шерлок сидел и ждал очередного звонка, ведь должна была быть ещё одна, последняя жертва, но время шло, а звонка всё не было. Он повертел в руках флешку, но не стал звонить Майкрофту и возвращать её. Вместо этого он взял ноутбук Джона и написал в его блоге: "Планы у меня. Сегодня в полночь в бассейне". Он понял, что на самом деле нужно было кукловоду, дёргающему за ниточки в этом спектакле, и собирался сегодня встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Шерлок был крайне удивлён и не поверил своим глазам, когда в бассейне навстречу ему вышел Джон, на котором был такой же опасный жилетик, как и на остальных жертвах. Как он мог оказаться в цепких лапках маньяка?

Джон и сам толком не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он отключился в переулке, а когда пришел в себя, то обнаружил на себе этот киндерсюрприз. То, что происходило с ним сейчас, ему совсем не нравилось. Даже вампир не может выжить, находясь в непосредственной близости от центра взрыва. Ведь именно так и погибла Анна. "Сколько бы ни прожил на свете, этого всегда оказывается мало, и умирать не хочется, что в 30 лет, что в 300", - подумал Джон.

Шерлок заметил, что глаза Джона снова были чернее ночи. Судя по крохотным красным световым пятнышкам, плясавшим на лицах Джона и Шерлока, вокруг было несколько снайперов.

И тут на сцену эффектно вышел Мориарти, долгие годы сидевший в центре своей преступной паутины. Ему захотелось повыпендриваться, причём перед человеком, столь же умным, как и он сам. Ему не нужны были секретные оборонные планы, ему не нужно было убивать Джона с Шерлоком. Он хотел лишь поиграть с ними, как зажравшийся кот лениво играет с мышкой, просто так, для развлечения. Но он переиграл и по-настоящему разозлил Шерлока, да и Джона тоже. Тот телефонный звонок, отвлёкший Джима Мориарти, спас их всех. Мориарти удалился, а Шерлок поспешил отсоединить детонатор и снять жилет с Джона.

\- Хорошо, что никто не видел, как ты посреди ночи срывал с меня одежду в пустом бассейне. Пошли бы разговоры, - попробовал пошутить обессиленный Джон.

\- Ну, разговоры всегда ходят, - в тон ему ответил Шерлок.

Из курса психологии Ватсон знал, что больше всего шутят по поводу геев сами скрытые геи. И то, что он сам частенько стал шутить подобным образом, настораживало.


	5. Скандал в Букингемском дворце

Всю неделю Джон в напряжении ждал разоблачения, но его не было. Значит, Мориарти решил оставить эту информацию ДСП (для своего пользования). Это тоже было весьма скверно. Стоило с ним разобраться, но этот гад словно в воду канул.

Когда этим утром Ватсона доставили в один из залов Букингемского дворца, Шерлок уже гордо восседал там на одном из диванов, завернувшись в простыню, подобно древнему римлянину, одетому в тогу. Его одежда, сложенная аккуратной стопочкой, лежала рядом. Джон поинтересовался:

\- На тебе хоть трусы есть?

\- Нет.

Оба рассмеялись, как нашкодившие школьники, когда смеяться никак нельзя, но просто распирает от смеха. Вошёл Майкрофт и, узрев гламурненький наряд младшего братца, закатил глаза и произнёс:

\- Боже правый...

\- ... и левый, – не переставая непотребным образом ржать, добавил Шерлок.

На правах старшего родственника Майкрофт принялся осуществлять воспитательный процесс, пытаясь наставить своего младшенького братца на путь истинный и заставить принять более приличествующий цивилизованному человеку вид.

Шерлок капризничал, как невыспавшийся ребёнок, ему не нравилось, что его столь бесцеремонно вытащили из дома в такую несусветную рань. Еще больше ему не нравилось, что виновник этого - его старший брат. Майкрофт наседал, требовал, чтобы Шерлок срочно взялся за ум и за это дело, в котором была замешана особа королевской крови, считая, что грязное бельё королевской семьи не должно было стать достоянием общественности.

Когда рассерженный Шерлок встал, чтобы уйти, с него упала простыня, прикрывавшая его наготу, но он по-прежнему сохранял невозмутимый вид. Похоже, ему было глубоко фиолетово, что он находился в резиденции королевской семьи. Джон почему-то задержал свой взгляд на его обнажённом теле несколько дольше, чем это допускали правила приличия и его врождённое чувство такта, отмечая про себя то, насколько хорошо сложен Шерлок: правильные пропорции, в меру накаченные мышцы, ни граммушка лишнего, и вообще, всё на месте. Без одежды Шерлок вовсе не казался таким худым, каким выглядел обычно в своём приталенном пиджаке. А ещё у него была такая белоснежная матовая кожа, к которой захотелось прикоснуться. "Тьфу ты, о чём я думаю?!" - одёрнул сам себя Джон.

Совместными усилиями Джону и Майкрофту удалось таки уломать Шерлока, и вскоре Ватсон с Шерлоком уже ехали к виновнице зарождавшегося скандала, печально знаменитой куртизанке Ирэн Адлер, широко известной в узких кругах как «Эта Женщина», дабы изъять у неё компрометирующие фотографии.

Эта показная драка, которую устроил Шерлок перед тем, как войти к Ирэн, совершенно выбила Джона из колеи. Когда ему пришлось ударить Шерлока, и на щеке у того выступили капельки крови, Джону ужасно захотелось слизнуть их. Было очень тяжело сопротивляться этому желанию. Но нельзя было даже позволить себе думать об этом, потому что нескольких капелек будет явно недостаточно, сразу же захочется (да нет, уже хотелось) вонзить клыки в эту сильную шею, которой он совсем недавно любовался, и выпить залпом этой восхитительной крови, аромат которой сводил его сейчас с ума. Это было весьма странно, ведь он много лет работал врачом и прекрасно справлялся со своей жаждой при виде человеческой крови. Джон ужасно разозлился на Шерлока, затеявшего эту глупую драку, но еще больше он разозлился на себя за то, что у него возникают подобные мысли. В течение последних 150 лет он ни разу не терял контроль над собой, а теперь был на грани. И тогда он набросился на виновника всего этого, Шерлока, искренне желая придушить его.

Эта расчётливая породистая стерва Ирэн Адлер вышла им навстречу без одежды, что весьма озадачило Холмса. Впервые за свою практику он ничего не мог сказать о человеке, кроме того, что и так уже было ясно из её досье: она была чрезвычайно умна. Он глядел на неё во все глаза и видел лишь достойного соперника. Она же смотрела на него прямо и слегка лукаво, без тени смущения.

Наблюдая за тем, с каким восхищением Шерлок рассматривает обнажённую Ирэн, Джон вдруг ощутил острый укол ревности и очень этому удивился. Ведь ревность подразумевает под собой любовь к тому, кого ревнуешь. А это значит, что он.... Вот это новость дня! Да что же с ним сегодня происходит?! 

Холмс раздобыл её телефон, в котором хранилось много чего интересного, и, казалось бы, всё шло просто отлично, пока он не вышел из комнаты и не оставил Ирэн с Джоном. Та отвлекла внимание Ватсона, и без того слишком занятого своими мыслями, и вкатила ему полный шприц… вербены, моментально его обездвижевшей, а сама сбежала, забрав свой телефончик. Падая, Джон подумал: "Снова вербена, значит, она связана с Мориарти. Насколько много она обо мне знает?".

 

Поздно вечером Джон сидел в своей комнате на диване, обхватив голову руками. На журнальном столике перед ним лежал раскрытый медальон с изображением Анны, но Джон не смотрел на него. Глаза его были закрыты. Он пытался разобраться в себе, в своих чувствах. Ему было сложно понять то, что с ним сейчас происходило.

Я знаю мир - он стар и полон дряни,  
Я знаю птиц, летящих на манок,  
Я знаю, как звенит деньга в кармане  
И как звенит отточенный клинок.  
Я знаю, как поют на эшафоте,  
Я знаю, как целуют, не любя,  
Я знаю тех, кто "за" и тех, кто "против",  
Я знаю все, но только не себя.

Я знаю шлюх - они горды, как дамы,  
Я знаю дам - они дешевле шлюх,  
Я знаю то, о чем молчат годами,  
Я знаю то, что произносят вслух,  
Я знаю, как зерно клюют павлины  
И как вороны трупы теребят,  
Я знаю жизнь - она не будет длинной,  
Я знаю все, но только не себя.

Я знаю мир - его судить легко нам,  
Ведь всем до совершенства далеко,  
Я знаю, как молчат перед законом,  
И знаю, как порой молчит закон.  
Я знаю, как за хвост ловить удачу,  
Всех растолкав и каждому грубя,  
Я знаю - только так, а не иначе...  
Я знаю все, но только не себя.*

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на портрет Анны. Он был уверен, что никогда больше не сможет полюбить женщину. Варианта, что он сможет полюбить мужчину, он даже не рассматривал. А зря. Ведь именно это, похоже, происходило с ним теперь. Джон понял, что эта внезапно испытанная им этим утром жажда, была не только жаждой крови, но и жаждой обладания другим человеком. И этим человеком был Шерлок. Чувства вампира порой бывают настолько сильны и противоречивы, что он запросто может в них запутаться. Кажется распутался, понял… В то же время Джон чувствовал, что, влюбившись в Шерлока, он в некотором роде предаёт память об Анне. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как в дверном проёме появился детектив.

Никогда прежде Шерлок не видел Джона таким. Тот смотрел на вещицу, лежавшую на столе, и взгляд его был полон тоски и какой-то вековой грусти. Шерлок окликнул Джона, тот вздрогнул и положил вещицу в карман брюк. Холмс стал нести какую-то чушь, чтобы заговорить зубы Ватсону, а сам тем временем подошёл и сел рядом с ним. Всё оказалось очень просто, потому что Джон был очень рассеян и явно чем-то смущён. Сначала Шерлок резко положил руку ему на бедро, чтобы отвлечь, отчего Джон чуть не подпрыгнул, а потом быстро и аккуратно засунул руку к нему в карман и вытащил ту вещицу. Есть! Теперь оставалось лишь красиво уйти.

Уже в своей комнате Холмс с улыбкой на лице разжал ладонь. На ней лежал слегка поцарапанный золотой медальон. Шерлок открыл его. В нем была миниатюра, написанная эмалевыми красками. Портрет красивой женщины, чем-то похожей на молодую Изабель Аджани**. Судя по всему, медальон был очень старым и явно не дешёвым. Откуда у бедного доктора такая дорогая антикварная вещь? Что это за женщина? И почему он так на неё смотрел? Как обычно, вопросов было больше, чем ответов. "Ну что ж, попадаются всегда на мелочах, когда-нибудь попадётесь и Вы, доктор", - подумал детектив и принялся фотографировать медальон. Через пару минут придется снова нанести визит Джону, чтобы вернуть медальон, пока он не поднял кипиш***.

Джон готов был сбежать из дома прямо через закрытое окно второго этажа, когда Шерлок опять заявился к нему в комнату и снова стал довольно странно себя вести, похлопывая его то по плечам, то по бёдрам. На него опять накатила та же гамма противоречивых чувств, что и этим утром. "Так и озвереть недолго, - подумал Джон, - нужно срочно делать ноги. Охотиться, охотиться и ещё раз охотиться, вдоволь напиться кровушки и до утра не возвращаться".

На следующее утро Шерлок напечатал крупные фотографии медальона и пошёл с ними на консультацию к антиквару, но тот сказал, что ему лучше обратиться в Национальный музей. О, музейные работники, особенно работающие в фондах, - это особая каста. Это интеллигенция среди интеллигенции, рафинированная, своими манерами напоминающая средневековых аристократов. Они давно уже жили в прошлых веках, а в наше время выныривали только для того, чтобы сходить в магазин и проехаться от дома до музея. Один из таких раритетных работников буквально подпрыгнул, увидев фото медальона, и сразу затараторил:

\- Посмотрите на замок медальона и застёжку цепочки! Такие делали лишь в самом начале 18-го века! Это аутентичная вещь! Где вы ее взяли? Не хотите подарить её музею? О! На крышке выбит герб баронов Стаффордов! Этот старинный род происходит от рода лордов Мортинмеров, пэров Англии. Его основоположник лорд…

Но Шерлок уже не слушал его, он шагал прочь. Ему не нужна была продолжительная лекция по истории Англии, нужную информацию он уже получил. Еще одна разгадка, за которой возникало множество загадок…

Тем временем Ватсон сидел дома на кухне и размышлял о тех выводах, к которым он пришёл вчера вечером. Проведя с собой экспресс-сеанс психоанализа, Джон установил, что не сможет сопротивляться своим чувствам, если будет продолжать жить под одной крышей с Шерлоком и проводить с ним почти всё своё время, а съезжать и возвращаться к своей прежней скучной жизни он не хотел. К этому моменту он уже успел прийти к мысли, что, если любишь человека, то какая, к чёрту, разница, какого он пола, тем более, что теперь едва ли не каждый рядовой обыватель считал, что это нормально. "Возможно ли такое, - думал Джон, - чтобы один человек любил другого и не пытался завладеть им целиком и полностью? Или это настолько глубоко заложено в нашей природе, что нам никогда не избавиться от подобного эгоизма? Инстинкт собственника: жена – моя, друг – мой, любовник – мой". Да, определённо, он хотел обладать Холмсом, но как же ему растопить этот айсберг в океане? Как добиться взаимности? Как обратить ему на себя внимание Шерлока? Может быть, стоит выйти из образа недалёкого доктора? Или лучше вызвать его ревность? После непродолжительных размышлений, вспомнив реакцию Шерлока на сообщение о том, что у Джона свидание с Сарой, Джон склонился к последнему варианту.

 

Верный своему плану, Джон в течение нескольких недель каждый раз приводил домой новую девушку. Он так толком и не понял, как на это отреагировал Шерлок. Тот путал (или делал вид, что путает) имена девушек, а Джон делал вид, что расстраивается из-за этого. Наступило Рождество. Джон подарил Шерлоку новый череп, чтобы тот мог вволю с ним позубоскалить. Как раз в этот вечер Шерлок получил телефон Ирэн, с которым она не желала расставаться ни при каких обстоятельствах, и понял, что её больше нет в живых.

 

Вот уже который вечер подряд после того, как они опознали тело Ирэн Адлер в морге, Холмс терзал скрипку и уши Ватсона. Да нет, не только уши. И сердце тоже. Джон недоумевал, неужели Шерлок тоскует по Ирэн, ведь он её совсем не знал. Он и не догадывался, что это было лишь обычной сезонной хандрой Шерлока и реакцией на проваленное дело.

А потом Эта Женщина появилась снова, живая и невредимая, и, похоже, захотела вернуть назад не только свой телефон, но и завоевать Холимса. И Джона снова скрутил приступ ревности, когда он увидел, как эти двое флиртуют друг с другом. Шерлок выглядел влюблённым в Эту Женщину. Джон не знал, как ему предупредить Шерлока, что она связана с Мориарти, и не выдать при этом свою тайну, поэтому молчал.

Потом, когда Джон узнал, что Шерлок обставил Ирэн, он понял, что она интересовала его не как женщина, а всего лишь как умный достойный противник. Он переиграл её на её же поле, влюбив в себя, а сам лишь разыгрывал свои к ней чувства. От сердца отлегло. Хотя, с другой стороны, если даже Ирэн не удалось пробиться через круговую оборону Шерлока, то каковы шансы Джона?..

Шерлока же эта история лишний раз убедила, что любовь – опасный недостаток, пагубно сказывающийся на умственной деятельности. А ведь он чуть было не увлёкся Этой Женщиной. Ну, что же, больше он такой ошибки не допустит...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (с) Олег Ладыженский "Подражание Вийону", 1998  
> ** Изабель Аджани – французская актриса, неоднократная лауреатка премии Сезар. Лучшие фильмы: "Убийственное лето", "Камилла Клодель", "Подлинная история Адели Г", "Королева Марго", "Подземка".  
> *** Кипиш - галдеж, шум, драка.


	6. Дартмур

Поездка в Дартмур стала важным этапом для их обоих.

Джон недоумевал, какого лешего они припёрлись в этот медвежий угол. Он считал, что россказни Генри Найта яйца выеденного не стоят. Парень наверняка обкурился какой-то ядрёной местной травки или обкушался галлюциногенных грибочков, вот и померещилась какая-то чертовщина. Но Шерлока эта история почему-то заинтриговала. Разве мог Джон отказаться покинуть шумный суетливый Лондон для того, чтобы составить ему компанию в поездке?

Холмс поначалу и сам не понимал, зачем он потащил с собой в эту поездку Ватсона. Раньше ведь это и в голову ему бы не пришло, раньше он был одиночкой, а теперь настолько привык к постоянному присутствию Джона, что оно стало для него привычным и как бы само собой разумеющимся. Шерлок заметил, что в последнее время взгляд Джона зачастую был рассеянным. Но когда тот смотрел на Шерлока, его глаза становились такими же, как у старого преданного пса при виде его любимого хозяина. А ведь некоторые люди любят своих собачек и кошечек гораздо больше, чем самых близких родственников… Шерлоку вспомнились слова Мориарти о том, что он привязался к Джону как к своему домашнему питомцу. Возможно, злодей консультант был прав, разглядев то, чего на тот момент ещё не понял сам детектив… Несмотря на зарождающиеся чувства, Шерлок решил, что будет вести себя с Ватсоном, так же, как раньше. Потому что проигнорировать свои чувства было намного проще, чем пытаться изменить привычный образ жизни и устоявшееся представление о самом себе.

 

Джон уже настолько свыкся со своими чувствами к Шерлоку, что уже не пытался возражать, когда окружающие считали их парой. Вот только Шерлок пока об этом не догадывался. Во время их вторжения на секретную военную базу Баскервилль Шерлок, воспользовавшийся пропуском Майкрофта, как обычно, вёл себя уверенно и выглядел чрезвычайно эффектно. Настолько, что Джон даже непроизвольно отпустил ему пару комплиментов. Женщина, сразу поняла бы природу его интереса, но Холмс, привыкший к частым проявлением восхищения им со стороны Ватсона, воспринял это как должное. 

Джон совсем бы отчаялся и поставил крест на своих планах когда-нибудь добиться от Холмса взаимности, если бы не одно чрезвычайное происшествие – после посещения оврага Дьюэра, где Найт якобы видел гигантского пса, Шерлок стал вести себя крайне необычным образом. Он был по-настоящему напуган тем, что видел, стоя на дне оврага. Как ни странно это обрадовало Ватсона, потому что доказывало один немудрёный факт, дававший ему надежду – на самом деле консультирующему детективу не чуждо ничто человеческое. А Шерлока испугало вовсе не то, что он увидел в овраге, его испугал сам страх, сильнейший иррациональный страх, который он испытал впервые в жизни.

На следующее утро Шерлок пришёл в норму. Он был, как всегда, бодрым и до безобразия энергичным, разве что как весенняя пташка не щебетал. Своё вчерашнее состояние он объяснял тем, что ему, должно быть, подсунули наркотик, отчего у него и случились галлюцинации. Холмс был на удивление любезен с Джоном, он не только назвал его своим единственным другом, но ещё и кофе ему сварил. Правда, кофе оказался сладким, чего Ватсон терпеть не мог, ну да это было пустяком по сравнению с подобным знаком внимания, поэтому пришлось его безропотно выпить. Он не подозревал, что Шерлок собрался проверить на нём свою теорию о наркотике в сахаре. Для этого и повёз его в Баскервилль, отправив затем на поиски громадной собаки.

Прилежно выполняя порученную ему миссию, Джон шёл через анфиладу лабораторий. В одной из них его ослепил яркий свет, который затем погас, не став ждать, пока его глаза привыкнут к темноте, и он стал пробираться к выходу на ощупь. Дверь оказалась заблокирована, Ватсон кинулся искать другую, и наткнулся на клетку с выломанными прутьями, сзади него послышалось рычание. Теперь страшно было Джону. Ведь то, что он видел сейчас, было любимым кошмаром всех вампиров. Это был огромный оборотень. Оборотень, смерть от укуса которого была столь же неотвратимой для вампира, как и от кола, загнанного в сердце, но только намного дольше и мучительней. А бежать от него в замкнутом помещении было некуда. И вдруг всё закончилось, вспыхнул свет, и Джон увидел, что рядом с ним был Шерлок. Он стал успокаивать Джона, которого всё ещё трясло.

Когда Ватсон понял, что Шерлок поставил над ним эксперимент, то был вне себя от ярости. Ну что за человек! В один день умудрился назвать его единственным другом, а потом использовать как лабораторное животное! Джону ужасно захотелось испить его кровушки. В буквальном смысле. "Ох, Шерлок, ты у меня когда-нибудь нарвёшься..." - подумал он.


	7. Последний шаг

Мориарти нужно было не только уничтожить Шерлока, подставив его, но и полностью дискредитировать его, смешав с грязью его репутацию. И теперь всё было против Шерлока. Все отвернулись от него, никто ему не верил. Никто, кроме Джона. 

Ирония судьбы – консультирующий детектив, обычно преследовавший преступников, сейчас вынужден был скрываться от полиции. Сейчас скованные наручниками Шерлок и Джон бежали по ночным улицам. Шерлок, как всегда, думал о вечном… о вечном своём расследовании, а Джон думал о том, как возбуждают его эти наручники, приковывающие его к Холмсу. Вот, если бы ещё не нужно было никуда бежать… и если бы Шерлок вёл себя по-человечески… Чтобы как-то отвлечься от этих мыслей, особенно после того, как Шерлок сказал: "Дай мне руку", Джон решил пошутить:

\- Теперь точно пойдут разговоры.

 

Ватсону было даже жаль, когда Шерлоку удалось избавить их от этих уз. Когда они пришли к журналистке Кити Райли, опорочившей имя Холмса, и застали там Мориарти, Джону ужасно захотелось растерзать его, но это только ухудшило бы их положение. Мориарти скрылся, а Шерлок ушел. Он ушёл один, не захотел брать с собой Ватсона. Стоя на пустынной тёмной улице, Джон долго смотрел вслед детективу, и его сердце сжималось от тревожного предчувствия.

 

Было раннее утро, Шерлок стоял на крыше высотного здания, на самом краю. Правду писал Ницше: "Когда долго всматриваешься в бездну, бездна начинает всматриваться в тебя". Несмотря на то, что Мориарти только что застрелился, ему удалось победить Шерлока. Мориарти всегда оказывался на два шага впереди Холмса. Даже после своей смерти. Он не оставил Шерлоку выбора. Либо погибнет он, либо погибнут все, кто ему дорог - это не выбор, это тупик, глухой угол.

Гул затих. Я вышел на подмостки.  
Прислонясь к дверному косяку,  
Я ловлю в далеком отголоске,  
Что случится на моем веку.

На меня наставлен сумрак ночи  
Тысячью биноклей на оси.  
Если только можно, Aвва Oтче,  
Чашу эту мимо пронеси.

Я люблю твой замысел упрямый  
И играть согласен эту роль.  
Но сейчас идет другая драма,  
И на этот раз меня уволь.

Но продуман распорядок действий,  
И неотвратим конец пути.  
Я один, все тонет в фарисействе.  
Жизнь прожить - не поле перейти.*

Шерлок увидел Джона там внизу, на улице. Он знал, что Джон на мушке у снайпера, Джон, который порой бывал таким забавным, таким трогательным. Шерлок не знал, что пуля не может причинить серьёзного вреда Джону. Он не мог допустить, чтобы погиб его друг. Или уже больше, чем друг? Шерлок набрал номер Джона. "Прости, Джон, будет очень больно", - подумал он.

 

Миссис Хадсон только что ушла с кладбища, а Джон всё ещё стоял у могилы Шерлока и до сих пор не мог поверить, что его нет в живых. Такой великий ум, как мог он так нелепо погибнуть? Было странно, что все поверили в эту нелепую версию о самоубийстве! Идиоты! В горле стоял ком, а в глазах – слёзы. Всё это было так глупо и так неправильно. Джон смотрел на своё отражение в черном полированном мраморе надгробия, представляя себе, что это - Шерлок, и продолжал говорить с ним так, как будто тот всё ещё был живым. Ну и что с того, что Шерлок не отвечал ему, такое ведь частенько бывало и раньше. 

В то же время Шерлок стоял на кладбище поодаль от своей могилы. Ветер дул с другой стороны, поэтому расстроенный и погружённый в себя Джон не почуял его запаха. Холмсу было жаль скорбящего Ватсона, хотелось подойти к нему, обнять, сказать, что он жив, что всё будет в порядке. Но сейчас нельзя было этого делать, иначе рухнет весь его тщательно выстроенный план, ради осуществления которого пришлось всего лишь переспать с патологоанатомом Молли Хупер. Молли, которая давно была без ума от Шерлока... Бедняжка Молли, в нашем жестоком мире нельзя быть такой наивной и доверчивой. Шерлок знал это наверняка, ведь когда-то, очень давно, почти что в другой жизни, он и сам был таким… Ещё Шерлок знал, что скоро, очень скоро он встретится с Джоном и всё ему расскажет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Борис Пастернак "Гамлет"


	8. Лондонский глаз

Прошло две недели после похорон Шерлока. Все эти дни Джон бродил по городу, как душа неприкаянная, не зная чем себя занять. Плачущее небо Лондона было сейчас сродни его настроению. Все эти расследования… без Шерлока они потеряли для него всякий смысл. Наверное, следовало начать искать работу. Ещё нужно было отвезти вещи Шерлока его матери, но Джон не мог заставить себя сделать это. Пока эти вещи оставались в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, у него оставалась иллюзия, что Шерлок просто куда-то уехал и скоро вернётся. Джон с радостью бы в это поверил, если бы не видел его последнего шага с крыши. Он снова вспомнил тот ужасный день. Как его не подпустили к телу Шерлока, как он приехал к Майкрофту, чтобы сообщить ему о смерти брата, посеревшее лицо Майкрофта и его слова: "Не уберегли…"

Джон снова прошёлся по когда-то их общей квартире, время от времени беря в руки очередную вещь Шерлока и кладя её затем на место. Взял скрипку, погладил её полированный корпус, прижал к груди, а потом бережно положил в футляр. Взял его халат, машинально переложил на кресло... Устав слоняться по квартире, Джон оделся и вышел на улицу. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. За то время, пока он жил с Шерлоком, Джон успел отвыкнуть от этого чувства. Теперь придётся заново привыкать, как и к этой тупой боли в груди, боли потери. Вся его жизнь была сплошной чередой потерь, он потерял всех, кого любил, ведь человеческая жизнь была так хрупка и недолговечна, да и нечеловеческая порой тоже. Сейчас груз всех его 340 прожитых лет давил на плечи, пригибая его к земле, заставляя думать, что всё бессмысленно, и жизнь, и смерть…

 

Джон вернулся из магазина, недоумевая, зачем он купил все эти продукты, которые не были ему нужны. Привычка, он на автомате купил всё то, что любил Шерлок и принёс это на Бейкер-стрит 221В. Может быть, сразу отдать продукты миссис Хадсон? В раздумьях Ватсон остановился возле двери и увидел конверт, лежавший под ней. Джон поднял его, повертел в руках. Ни адреса, ни почтового штемпеля. Буквы, вырезанные из газеты и наклеенные на конверт, складывались в надпись: "Джону Ватсону, срочно, конфиденциально". Он открыл конверт. Внутри был билет и сложенный втрое листок бумаги с текстом, наклеенным аналогичным образом: "Дело касается вашего друга. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Приходите один завтра в 10 утра в парк Джубили-Гарденс, садитесь в любую кабинку Лондонского глаза*". Интересно, кто это может быть, и что это за вопрос такой?

В назначенное время Джон стоял в небольшой очереди под гигантским колесом обозрения на берегу Темзы. Перед тем, как он сел в кабинку, в очереди произошло какое-то движение, из неё выскочил и, прихрамывая, направился вслед за Джоном высокий коротко стриженый блондин, опирающийся на алюминиевый костыль, голося: "Пропустите инвалида". Ватсон мельком взглянул на него. Действительно, инвалид. Кроме хромоты, присутствовали также уродливый косой шрам через всё его смуглое лицо и чёрная повязка, закрывавшая один глаз. Джон быстро отвёл взгляд. Правила хорошего тона не позволяли долго смотреть на чьи-то физические недостатки, чтобы человек не обиделся. Блондин, одетый в драные синие джинсы и такого же вида расстёгнутую куртку, из-под которой виднелась футболка с надписью "Grateful dead", показал свой билет контролёру. Тот, чуть ли не козыряя, передал ему какой-то пакет. Кроме Джона и этого незнакомца в кабину больше никто не сел. Неужели именно с ним у Джона назначена встреча? 

Джон стоял, держась за поручень, у самого края стеклянного купола кабины и молчал. Молчал и его спутник, от которого исходил очень знакомый запах, приведший вампира в замешательство. Когда кабина взмыла вверх примерно на высоту пятиэтажного дома, блондин вдруг начал обнимать Джона. От такого поворота событий Джон просто офигел и попытался дать ему отпор. И тут он услышал у самого своего уха знакомый низкий голос:

\- Ах, Джонни, какой же ты ненаблюдательный, ты смотришь, но не видишь. Если мне удалось провести тебя, то удастся и остальных.

\- Шерлок! – воскликнул Джон и кинулся не только обнимать, но и целовать его.

Теперь уже освободиться пытался Шерлок:

\- Эй, полегче. Нельзя же так сразу.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сначала спел тебе серенаду и подарил миллион алых роз? – поинтересовался уже немного пришедший в себя Ватсон.

\- Нет, мне будет достаточно, если ты спляшешь на столе.

Оба рассмеялись. 

\- Моё появление было достаточно эффектным?

\- Позёр! Да я чуть не выпал в осадок! Твою дивизию!

\- Значит, не зря я забронировал всю кабинку, - Шерлок явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом. 

\- Как тебе это удалось? Я же видел, как ты упал с крыши! А как же тело?..

\- Как, как, как, и будет кучка... Может быть, ты ещё и Дэвида Копперфильда попросишь раскрыть тебе секрет его любимого фокуса под названием "исчезновение в неизвестном направлении"? Кстати, ты в курсе, что некоторые тут даже свадебные церемонии проводят? Когда я заказал всю кабинку, они подумали, что у меня тоже запланировано какое-то торжественное мероприятие, и презентовали шампанское, вот оно, в пакете в ведёрке со льдом. Я подумал, что или оно, или лёд могут пригодиться, если ты вдруг в обморок грохнешься, так что не стал отказываться.  
\- Да, я бы не отказался сейчас чего-нибудь выпить, - ответил Джон, у которого пересохло во рту – так некстати дала о себе знать жажда, стоило ему лишь обнять Шерлока.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, что я жив, но для остальных мне нужно ещё некоторое время оставаться мёртвым. Ты сможешь мне подыграть? Сделаешь вид, что по-прежнему веришь в это? – Холмс откупорил Шампанское и разлил его по бокалам, которые обнаружились в том же пакете.

\- Я постараюсь, - ответил Джон и залпом осушил свой бокал. Это должно было на время притупить жажду крови. 

Сейчас они были в самой верхней точке колеса, кабина на секунду замерла и плавно начала своё движение вниз. Ещё несколько минут, и они снова должны будут расстаться на неопределённый срок. Джон встал на цыпочки и потянулся, чтобы ещё раз обнять Шерлока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лондонский глаз (EDF Energy London Eye) или Колесо Миллениума - колесо обозрения на южном берегу реки Темза, в западном конце парка Джубили-Гарденс.  
> http://46.252.71.202/webconn/site/MoreInfo/BALEYEmi_files/EFBALE/image7.jpg  
> http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/5/86/796/86796004_4216969_London_Eye.jpg


	9. Брендон Уитмор

Прошла неделя после официального возвращения Шерлока и легализации его в качестве живого человека и два месяца с тех пор, как Джон узнал, что Шерлок жив. За эти два месяца Шерлок сумел выследить и виртуозно подставить всех подручных Мориарти. Теперь все они находились в тюрьме, и Джон мог вздохнуть спокойно и больше не опасаться разоблачения, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Однако Ватсон тихо бесился, потому что ничего не понимал. Шерлок был холодным и отстранённым, словно между ними ничего и не было тогда в кабинке Лондонского глаза. Он держался, как всегда, уверенно и слегка картинно, словно дразня Джона. 

Шерлок предпочитал забыть о той их встрече на колесе обозрения. Сначала он хотел всего лишь подшутить над Джоном и насладиться произведенным эффектом, а потом настолько увлёкся, что это перестало быть игрой. Всё это, и поцелуй Джона, и его собственная реакция на этот поцелуй, было слишком по-настоящему. И это ужасно не нравилось Холмсу, ведь он давно пообещал себе, что больше никого не впустит в своё сердце, не позволит себе снова стать беззащитным. Просто переспать с кем-то, использовать в своих целях и забыть, как он это сделал с Молли, которая ничего для него не значила, - это еще, куда ни шло, но с Джоном всё было намного сложнее. Потому что он начинал испытывать к Джону то, чего не чувствовал раньше ни к одному человеку. А позволить себе привязаться к кому-то настолько, чтобы не представлять без него своей жизни, этого Шерлок не хотел категорически. Поэтому предпочитал отрицать очевидное.

Был тёплый солнечный день, но Шерлок был одет в свой обычный комплект: пальто, шарф и перчатки. Он уже вернул себе прежний цвет волос, но они всё ещё не отросли до прежней длины. На Джоне была лёгкая чёрная куртка. Сейчас они оба шли через Гринвичский парк. Холмс гордо вышагивал впереди, а Джон семенил за ним. Вдруг оба услышали голос, заставивший их обернуться:

\- Брендон! Брендон! Брендон Уитмор!

Это говорил сморщенный старик с поразительно ясными голубыми глазами, сидевший в инвалидной коляске и накрытый синим клетчатым пледом.

\- Извините. Вы, наверное, его сын или внук, но Вы так похожи…

\- Простите, моя фамилия Ватсон, - спокойно возразил Джон, но Шерлок заметил, что по его лицу скользнула тревожная тень, - я не знаю никакого Брендона Уитмора. Вы, должно быть, ошиблись.

\- Я не мог ошибиться. Пусть ноги и отказали мне, но память и глаза никогда еще не подводили меня. Как раз благодаря моей феноменальной памяти меня и взяли в разведшколу во время Второй Мировой, хотя мне не было ещё и 18-ти. Я был мальчиком-гением. Именно там я и познакомился с Брендоном Уитмором, а Вы выглядите в точности, как он. 

\- Простите еще раз, но я не имею никакого отношения к вашему Брендону Уитмору, - Джон, развернулся, дав понять, что разговор окончен и пошёл дальше. Шерлок в последний раз посмотрел на расстроенного старика и последовал за ним.

Это была интересная зацепка. В мозгах Холмса щелкали невидимые тумблеры. Этот старик в парке, он явно узнал Ватсона, и не он только назвал его имя, но и место их встречи. Как интересно! Неужели он скоро найдёт разгадку истинной личности скромного доктора? Видно, снова пришло время воспользоваться электронным пропуском Майкрофта, в очередной раз позаимствованным Шерлоком, и нанести визит в святая святых – подземные архивы МИ-6. 

Поздно вечером, он так и сделал, нагло зайдя с главного входа. Всё шло гладко, ведь Шерлок шёл по проторенной дорожке, он уже пару раз бывал здесь. Вот он, выдвижной металлический ящик с буквой "У". Вскрыть замок и открыть ящик не составило труда. Со старой чёрно-белой фотографии из досье Брендона Уитмора смотрело знакомое лицо человека в военной форме того же возраста, что и Ватсон. Поразительно! Это было больше, чем простое сходство. Шерлок быстро сфотографировал досье телефоном, ведь у него было всего несколько минут, пока в службе безопасности здания не поймут, что он не Майкрофт. Нужно было поскорей выбираться отсюда.

Поздно ночью, убедившись, что Джон ушёл, Шерлок перебросил фотографии с телефона на ноутбук, увеличил и стал изучать их. Характеристика, послужной список, награды. Среди прочего были и отпечатки пальцев. Отпечатки! Арест Ватсона! Шерлок почувствовал себя гончей, которая взяла след. Он уже давно взломал пароли к базе данных Скотленд-Ярда, и теперь без труда вошёл туда и отыскал нужную информацию. Он сравнил отпечатки из МИ-6 и эти. Они были идентичны. По всему выходило, что Брендон Уитмор и Джон Ватсон – один и тот же человек, но это невероятно! Если бы Брендон Уитмор всё ещё был жив, ему должно быть не менее 110-ти лет, но Джон Ватсон выглядел не старше сорока! Бред! Кто же он?

Версия о вампирах возникла в светлой голове Шерлока, но он сразу же отсёк её по принципу бритвы Оккама*, как невозможную. Ещё одна версия: результат тайных медицинских экспериментов времён Второй Мировой? Тоже не то. Для экспериментов обычно выбирали более крепких ребят. А может быть Ватсон – это клон Брендона Уитмора? А что? Такие эксперименты проводились с начала 80-х. Вот только все они были неудачными. Кто же Вы, что же Вы, Джон Ватсон? И как это связано со старинным медальоном рода Стаффордов?

 

Ватсон возвращался домой по тёмной улице. Этот старик сегодня в парке, как это было некстати. Теперь Шерлок наверняка начнёт копать. Как бы до чего не докопался. С другой стороны, если даже он и накопает что-то, то всё равно этому не поверит. 

Сегодня Джон обратил внимание на одну странную деталь в поведении Шерлока, которую он замечал и раньше, но не придавал значения. Даже в тёплую погоду детектив выходил на улицу в плотных кожаных перчатках. Заходя в помещение, он зачастую не снимал их, даже руки собеседникам пожимал, не снимая перчаток, что многих раздражало, ибо было признаком дурного тона. Обычно так поступают люди, больные МПС**. Но Шерлок не был похож на человека с манией чистоты, его вещи были разбросаны где попало, стол покрыт слоем пыли, к тому же он не мыл постоянно руки. Не был он похож также и на человека с нарушенной из-за плохого кровообращения терморегуляцией. Но эти перчатки, они явно говорили о какой-то психологической проблеме. Может быть, что-то из детства? Интересно. Майкрофт вряд ли станет обсуждать с Джоном подобную тему, но вот их мать… Возможно, ему удастся разговорить миссис Холмс.

 

На следующий день Ватсон возвращался от пожилой, но всё еще подтянутой леди (язык не поворачивался называть её просто миссис) Холмс. Она была так рада тому, что Шерлок жив, и что у него наконец-то кто-то появился, что даже не пришлось её особо выспрашивать, она сама соловьём разливалась, рассказывая про сынулю. 

То, что Джон узнал сегодня о Шерлоке, не укладывалось в его голове. Психологическая травма, попытка суицида, боязнь близких отношений - всё это не вязалось с образом самоуверенного гениального детектива. Но все же, это было правдой и во многом объясняло поведение Шерлока, то, что он всегда и со всеми держал дистанцию. А эти его перчатки и пальто, они были частью брони, защищающей его от окружающего мира. Всё было намного сложнее, чем мог представить себе Ватсон. Насколько Джон понял, Шерлок явно нуждался в помощи хорошего психоаналитика, но разве он это признает? Попробуй, заставь такого пойти к врачу. Даже, если и пойдёт, то в лучшем случае будет просто играть в молчанку, а в худшем, - задавит доктора своим интеллектом. Да и сам Джон не взялся бы за него как за пациента, ведь он уже не мог быть объективным. Придётся искать другие способы, чтобы вправить ему мозги. Ну, что ж, Джон Ватсон никогда не искал простых путей.

 

Ни Холмс, ни Ватсон не подали вида, что знают тайны друг друга. Шерлок, потому что хотел копать дальше и докопаться до правды, а Джон – потому что пока не продумал, как ему вести себя с Шерлоком. Так что оба затаились, и лишь порой бросали друг на друга долгие изучающие взгляды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Оккам Уильям - английский философ и богослов. Основной принцип бритвы Оккама заключается в том, что если даны следствие и ряд возможных причин, то наиболее вероятной причиной будет простейшая.  
> ** МПС – маниакально-побудительный синдром – расстройство психики, побуждающее страдающего им человека постоянно заботиться о чистоте своих рук и жилища


	10. Разоблачение

"Дело было вечером, делать было нечего…". Делать было нечего не только вечером, но и на протяжении всего дня. У Шерлока не было новых дел, но он нашёл, чем занять себя в этот критически скучный вечер. Он решил проследить за Джоном. Давно пора было обратить внимание на эти его ежевечерние прогулки, с которых он возвращался далеко за полночь. 

Для того чтобы незаметно проследить за Ватсоном, Холмс на время одолжил такси и фуражку таксиста. Сначала Джон на какое-то время завис в одном баре, затем переместился в другой и вышел оттуда с невзрачной мамзелью возраста "здравствуй девочка, second hand". Шерлок выругался сквозь зубы. Это оказалось банальным съёмом. Детектив хотел было повернуть домой, но потом, чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь, решил довести до конца начатое. Он проследил за парочкой до небольшого домика в пригороде. Когда они вошли внутрь, Шерлок так и не понял, что побудило его подобраться поближе и заглянуть в окно, любопытство или ревность.

Они сидели на диване и пили вино, затем блондинка, по-видимому, включила музыку, и они начали танцевать, если так можно было назвать эти вялые топтания на месте вперемешку с обнимашечками. Джон наклонился к шее женщины и стал её целовать. Несколько секунд спустя блондинка стала оседать на пол. Когда Джон поднял её на руки, Шерлок заметил кровь на её шее. Нет! Этого не может быть! Неужели всё это время рядом с ним жил маньяк-убийца, а он даже не догадывался об этом? Нужно спасать женщину от этого монстра! Вытаскивая пистолет на ходу, Шерлок вломился в дом, когда Джон укладывал женщину на диван. На губах у него была… кровь…

\- Зачем ты убил эту женщину?! - обвинительным тоном начал Шерлок, не успев ещё сопоставить все известные ему факты.

\- Я не убивал её, просто усыпил. Я давно уже никого не убиваю без крайней необходимости, - спокойно ответил Ватсон.

Шерлок посмотрел на женщину и, убедившись, что она дышит, перевёл взгляд на Джона, глаза которого снова были черны.

\- Так ты, ты…?

\- Да, я – вампир, - Джон сказал это так просто и буднично, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Он облизал губы и вытер остатки крови платком. - Ты боишься меня?

\- Нет! – в голосе Шерлока звучало возмущение. – Я никогда никого не боялся… - он запнулся, вспомнив про Баскервилль.

\- Тогда убери свой пистолет, против меня он всё равно бесполезен.  
Вампиры из кинохитов двух последних десятилетий, начиная с нашумевшего в 1994 году "Интервью с вампиром", были все, как на подбор, сексуальными красавчиками. И то, что Джон оказался вампиром, автоматически причисляло его к этому пантеону безупречных существ, но в отличие от них он был абсолютно реальным. И это реально-нереальное существо с лицом его друга стояло напротив Шерлока и спрашивало, боится ли он. Нет, Холмс не боялся, он просто растерялся. Ему было крайне интересно, но он был слишком ошарашен. Теперь все пазлы головоломки под названием "доктор Ватсон" стали на свои места, и Шерлок удивлялся, как он не додумался до этого раньше.

\- И давно? - спросил он чуть охрипшим от волнения голосом.

\- Достаточно давно.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Немного за триста, - ответил Ватсон и из его горла вырвался сдавленный смешок, похоже, он был даже рад, что Шерлок его разоблачил.

\- Как же тебя зовут на самом деле?

\- Ричард.

\- Львиное Сердце? – не удержался от насмешки Холмс (действительно, это громкое имя совсем не подходило такому обычному на вид Джону).

\- Нет, Ричард Стаффорд.

\- Значит, этот медальон… - Шерлок прикусил язык. - Я думал, что вампиры не выносят солнечного света. Как же ты ходишь днём?

\- Пешком, – Джон улыбнулся, и глаза его стали светлеть. Он пока не собирался выдавать Шерлоку все свои тайны оптом.

Ватсон подошёл к Холмсу, который выглядел несколько странновато, и спросил:

\- Ты в порядке?

Шерлок не смог ответить, он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Ноги стали ватными, в висках бешено стучала кровь. Сейчас он смотрел на Джона иными глазами. Ватсон теперь даже казался ему выше ростом, и его неудержимо влекло к этому новому Джону. "Теперь или никогда", - подумал Шерлок и бросился, словно в омут головой… бросился целовать Джона. Тот очень удивился. Он столько месяцев не знал, как подступиться к Шерлоку, а всё оказалось так просто… Достаточно было лишь раскрыть ему свою тайну.   
Тело Джона наливалось приятным теплом. Губы Шерлока были такими мягкими и горячими, а его волосы, в которые Джон запустил пятерню, были такими шелковистыми... Джону казалось, что время остановило свой бег, казалось, что отныне они оба будут счастливы. Но, как только Ватсон, уж было, окончательно уверился, что жизнь налаживается, после всех этих жарких поцелуев и объятий, сводивших его с ума, Шерлок вырвался.

\- Прости Джон, я так не могу. Это сложно, - он чувствовал, что в его душе вот-вот может рухнуть та стена, которую он сам когда-то воздвиг и в течение многих лет тщательно укреплял. И это было страшно. Страшно и непонятно было и то, что с ним происходило: участившееся сердцебиение, прерывистое дыхание и странная слабость в ногах. Все признаки влюблённости были налицо. Неужели подобное могло происходить с ним?

\- А ты думаешь, мне просто было совершить переворот в своём сознании? Мне, более двухсот лет любившему одну и ту же женщину? – возмущённо спросил Джон.

\- Прости, я не уверен, хочу ли я этого, - Шерлок действительно запутался сейчас в своих чувствах и желаниях. Он не понимал того, что с ним сейчас происходило.

\- Когда ты, наконец, поймёшь, чего ты хочешь, я закажу тебе Королевский Филармонический Оркестр, пусть сыграют туш под твоими окнами! - сказал Джон и ушёл, в сердцах хлопнув дверью. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто был ребёнком, которому в жаркий летний день дали его любимое мороженое, но он успел лишь пару раз его лизнуть, потому что его сразу же отобрали. Ребёнку было бы обидно до слёз.

 

Когда Шерлок вернулся домой, Джон уже был там, сидел в своей комнате, уставившись в ноутбук.

\- Джон.

Нет ответа.

\- Джон, ты обиделся?

Нет ответа.

\- Джон, нам нужно поговорить.

\- Иди к … монахам, Шерлок, именно там тебе и место! – буркнул Ватсон и засунул себе в уши наушники.

Джон не просто обиделся, он ужасно рассердился на Шерлока, но ещё больше - на себя. Он сказал себе: "Да сколько можно вздыхать по этому самовлюблённому нахалюге, надеяться на его ответные чувства и всякий раз получать от ворот поворот! Всё, с меня хватит! И пусть теперь Шерлок делает, что хочет, хоть твист танцует, мне теперь по фигу".


	11. Хмурое утро

Утро нового дня выдалось хмурым: за окном противно моросило, а солнечные лучи не могли пробиться сквозь плотную завесу тяжёлых, будто налитых свинцом, а не водой, облаков. Джон с утра сидел в кресле в гостиной и смотрел в окно. Настроение у него было под стать небу, такое же мрачное и беспросветное. Вот уже неделю после того фортеля, который выкинул Шерлок, узнав, что Джон вампир, он не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё. Шерлок своим поведением выбил почву у него из-под ног, у того, кто прожил в десять раз дольше самого детектива. Как ни пытался Джон убедить себя, что ему плевать на Шерлока, это получалось плохо. Тем более что все эти дни объект его любви время рассекал по квартире в непосредственной близости от него с невозмутимым и абсолютно независимым видом.

Ничего не хотелось, Джона накрыла хандра. Чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, ему бы не помешала пинта свежей крови, да что уж там привередничать, и донорская подошла бы. Но крови под рукой не было, а до наступления темноты, когда можно будет выйти на охоту, было ещё далеко.

Шерлок выполз из своей комнаты далеко за полдень, облачённый в халат поверх пижамы, как обычно по утрам, и удивился, не услышав от Джона обычного приветствия. Шерлок прошлёпал на кухню, вздохнул, поняв, что никто не собирается сварить ему кофе, и это придётся делать самому. Холмс передумал и вернулся в гостиную.

Эта неделя была для Шерлока довольно трудной. Он никогда ещё не испытывал столь противоречивых эмоций. Он не знал, куда деваться от нарастающей сексуальной напряжённости, от ежедневного притока адреналина, вызванного постоянным присутствием рядом Джона, который дико его возбуждал. А Шерлок даже не знал, нужно ли ему всё это. Порой в его голову даже закрадывалась мысль: "А разве не чудесно было бы узнать Джона совсем с неожиданной стороны?" Шерлок не мог понять, является ли всё происходящее с ним простой гормональной реакцией на того, с кем он проводил весь день или же это было чем-то большим. Он мог отвлечься от этих мыслей лишь тогда, когда был занят очередным расследованием, но сейчас никаких дел не было.

Джон по-прежнему молчал. У Шерлока было к нему столько вопросов, но тот словно захлопнул створки раковины, в которой находился, и был теперь "по дому неконтактен". Тогда Шерлок решил сам сделать шаг навстречу. Он подошел к Джону, положил руку ему на плечо, набрал воздуха, чтобы заговорить, но тот вскочил, будто электрическим током ударенный, и затараторил:

\- Шерлок, хватит уже меня дразнить. Ты то притягиваешь меня, то отталкиваешь. Мне это уже осточертело! Ты так носишься со своей персоной, считаешь, что весь мир должен вертеться вокруг тебя. Так вот, что я тебе скажу: "Ты – самоуверенный мальчишка, который недостоин меня", - возможно, Джон перегибал палку, но то, что копилось в нём на протяжении последней недели, подавляло здравый смысл.

Рассерженный Шерлок тут же автоматически выпалил в ответ:

\- Нет, это ты меня недостоин.

Как ни странно, эта фраза стала последней каплей, сорвавшей трёхсотлетнюю плотину терпения Джона:

\- Что, Шерлок, наступили на твою любимую мозоль? Привык разговаривать со всеми свысока, а сам, ой как не любишь, когда кто-то начинает говорить с тобой в подобном тоне.

Шерлок попытался ударить Джона, но тот увернулся.

\- Шерлок, прекрати, я не хочу тебя бить.

Но Холмс не унимался, тогда Ватсон с удовольствием врезал кулаком ему в челюсть. Шерлок посмотрел на него как обиженный ребёнок:

\- Ты ведь сказал…

\- Я сказал, что не хочу тебя бить, но я не сказал, что не ударю. Всё, мир, дружба, жвачка? – спросил уже пожалевший о своей несдержанности Джон, подавая ему руку.

Шерлок взял её и выполнил один из своих коронных приёмов – бросок через бедро. Джон перевернулся в воздухе как кошка и приземлился на ноги. Он зарычал, теперь он был по-настоящему зол. Шерлок тоже не желал успокаиваться. Они сцепились и покатились по полу, мутузя один другого. Только боролись они недолго, поскольку столь близкий контакт и драка слишком возбудили обоих. И вскоре они, продолжая кататься по полу, уже целовались, обнимались и срывали друг с друга одежду. 

Когда Джон рванул воротник пижамы, пуговицы брызнули в стороны, и обнажилась шея Шерлока, на которой от напряжения вздулись вены. Джон хотел всего Шерлока, но сейчас больше всего он хотел его крови. Будь он в спокойном состоянии, то никогда не сделал бы этого, но гнев в сочетании с вожделением и жаждой крови напрочь лишили его рассудка, и Джон вонзил клыки в эту призывно пульсирующую вену на шее. Шерлок тихо простонал, но не попытался вырваться, его хвалёная логика сейчас была явно не с ним. Да и этот "поцелуй вампира" оказался на самом деле не так уж плох, скорее наоборот, он был чрезвычайно хорош, ибо приносил столь острое наслаждение, что Шерлок с радостью отдавал Джону не только свою кровь, но и всего себя…

 

За окном стремительно темнело. Они лежали на полу в только что разгромленной ими гостиной. Ворс ковра неприятно колол голую спину Шерлока, но, ни вставать, ни даже шевелиться не хотелось. Джон лежал рядом, глаза его были закрыты. Зато Шерлок рассматривал его с интересом первооткрывателя. Он впервые видел Джона без одежды и удивлялся тому, что под его привычными мешковатыми свитерами и брюками скрывалась мускулистое подтянутое тело. И на этом теле было до фига и больше самых разнообразных шрамов. Шерлок погладил своими длинными тонкими пальцами грудь Джона и сказал:

\- Я думал, что на вампирах не остается шрамов.

\- Я заработал их, будучи человеком.

\- От чего этот? – спросил Шерлок, и его рука остановилась на круглом шраме под левой ключицей Джона.

\- Стрела.

\- Разве тогда уже не пользовались огнестрельным оружием?

\- Пользовались, но редко. Оно было слишком несовершенным. Могло просто взорваться у тебя в руках. И недостаточно точным, в отличие от стрелы, пущенной метким стрелком из хорошего арбалета.

-А этот? - рука Шерлока передвинулась на середину груди Джона.

\- От меча.

\- А этот от чего? – рука Шерлока скользнула справа по рёбрам Ватсона.

\- От алебарды.

Джон открыл глаза и испытующе посмотрел на Шерлока:

\- Завтра ты снова будешь притворяться, что между нами ничего не было?

\- Не знаю.

\- Порой ты бываешь настолько невыносим, что мне хочется тебя убить.  
\- Что же тебя останавливает?

Вместо ответа Джон прижался всем телом к Шерлоку и поцеловал его шею. Шерлок закрыл глаза, резко выдохнул и замер.

\- Что?

\- Я думал, что ты снова меня укусишь.

Доктор посмотрел на левую сторону шеи Холмса, и подумал: "Да, не аккуратненько как-то получилось".

\- Прости, не смог удержаться. Это больше никогда не повторится. Я сейчас обработаю…

\- Не надо, потом…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора.  
> Если кто-то считает, что после этого укуса Шерлок тоже станет вампиром, то он ошибается. Если бы для обращения было достаточно укуса, то всё население земного шарика уже давно бы вампиризировалось.


	12. Поединок

Джон как в воду глядел, наутро Шерлок снова отморозился и усердно делал вид, что вчера ничего не случилось. На прокушенную шею не только медицинский пластырь прилепил, но ещё и шарф повязал, и воротник халата поднял. Так и просидел весь день молча на своём диване с отсутствующим видом, нахохлившись, словно воробей в сырую погоду. Даже не соизволил помочь Джону, принявшемуся наводить порядок в квартире, сделав вид, что не замечает окружающего его бардака. 

Ватсон понял, что любые его попытки поговорить сейчас с Холмсом приведут только к ещё большему отчуждению. Конечно же, он хотел продолжения их взаимоотношений, но понимал, что не стоит торопить события. Так что он решил избрать другую тактику. "Ну, что же, - подумал Джон, - хочешь притворяться, притворяйся. Я тоже это умею, казаться холодным и безразличным. И опыта по части самоконтроля у меня на пару сотен лет больше, чем у тебя. Посмотрим, кто первый сорвётся".

Едва проснувшись утром, Шерлок решил, то, что произошло вчера, для него ничего не значит. "Будем считать, что это было так же, как с Молли, - думал Шерлок, - одноразовая акция. Это никогда больше не повторится". Он был готов в любой момент как ёж поднять свои колючки. Он опасался, что Джон попытается с ним поговорить, начнёт выяснять отношения, захочет повторения того, что было вчера, но время шло, а этого не происходило. Постепенно опасение Шерлока переросло в ожидание, которое становилось всё более нетерпеливым. Холмс был очень удивлён, осознав, что его с каждым днём всё сильнее тянет к Джону и он вовсе не против повторения того, что у них было, а скорее наоборот. Но он не мог позволить себе проявить такую слабость, сделать первый шаг. Ватсон тоже ничего не предпринимал.

Прошла неделя после учинённого ими разгрома квартиры, но всё оставалось по-прежнему. Тогда Шерлок всерьёз занервничал, не зная, как ему поступить. Джон, исподтишка наблюдавший за ним, заметил, что тот начал дёргаться. "Ничего, - подумал он, - пусть дозреет".

Шерлок пребывал в состоянии, когда и хочется, и колется, и "корону уронить" боязно. Все ресурсы своего недюжинного интеллекта он направил на разрешение этой дилеммы. В этот день он бродил по своей комнате, как будто пятый угол искал.

На следующий вечер Шерлок притащил домой продолговатую коробку и задал странный вопрос:

\- Джон ты ещё помнишь, как сражаться на мечах?

\- Я, может, и нет, но рука должна помнить.

\- Покажешь мне пару приёмов? – тон Шерлока был слегка… заискивающим.

Он открыл коробку. В ней оказались два меча. Джон узнал их. Подобным мечом его ранили в 1695 году. Мечи явно были старинными, но в отличном состоянии, лезвия, как положено, заточены с двух сторон.

\- Шерлок, ты ограбил музей?

\- Я предпочитаю называть это по-другому: "взял во временное пользование".

Джон взял один из мечей в руку, сделал пару движений, проверяя балансировку, приспосабливаясь. Он попытался вспомнить, когда держал в руках подобное оружие. Давно, очень давно, но это не имело значения. "Это как ездить на велосипеде, - подумал он, - если научился, то обязательно вспомнишь". Шерлок взял второй меч.

"Пару приёмов, - подумал Джон, - да тут как минимум неделя нужна, чтобы только руку поставить". Джон провёл своей левой рукой по руке Шерлока, державшей меч, и отметил, что тот держал его правильно и непринуждённо. Похоже, Шерлок лукавил, он умел драться на мечах. Когда только успел научиться? В глазах Шерлока плясали бесенята. "О, похоже, Шерлок Холмс пытается соблазнить меня, создавая ситуацию, сходную с той, что была у нас на позапрошлой неделе, - подумал Джон. – Всё интереснее и интереснее". Он стал в стойку, Шерлок тут же повторил его движение.

Они стали обмениваться ударами. Сначала Ватсон был очень осторожен, боясь ранить Холмса, но потом вошёл во вкус. Бедная гостиная снова подвергалась неоправданному риску. "Дзинь", - это разбилась люстра, которую задел Шерлок, запрыгивая на стол. Осколки посыпались на пол. "Ох, и попадёт нам от миссис Хадсон на орехи, - подумал Джон. – Причём, на этот раз орехи будут не грецкими, а кокосовыми".

Когда Джон решил, что Шерлок уже достаточно наигрался в Жана Маре*, он выполнил молниеносный приём, выбивший меч из его руки. Но Шерлок не собирался сдаваться, и ударом ноги выбил меч из руки Джона. Они перешли в рукопашную. Джон прижал Шерлока к стене. Глаза Джона потемнели от желания, глаза Шерлока лучились счастьем. Ну, а потом всё пошло по прежнему сценарию с тем лишь исключением, что на этот раз Джону удалось удержаться от кровопийства. 

 

"Интересно, - думал потом Джон, когда кудрявая голова Шерлока лежала на его голом плече, – мы когда-нибудь доберёмся до кровати? Или у нас всегда будет такой экстрим?" Несколько осколков люстры впились в спину Джона, но ему было глубоко наплевать на это, не беспокоить же из-за такой ерунды Шерлока…

"Это ничего не значит, - с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, уговаривал себя Шерлок, - просто двое одиноких мужчин помогли друг другу избавиться от излишнего напряжения".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Жан Маре - французский актёр, часто снимавшийся в костюмированных фильмах с драками на мечах и шпагах. Лучшие фильмы: "Граф Монте-Кристо", "Железная маска", "Тайны Бургундского двора", "Горбун", "Фантомас против Скотленд-Ярда".


	13. Бокс

Всё повторилось, как по шаблону. Наутро Шерлок даже разговаривать не стал с Джоном. Но теперь-то Ватсон знал, что это временное явление и через некоторое время Шерлок сам начнёт искать пути к сближению. На этот раз Холмс продержался две недели, а потом ещё дня три промаялся. После этого он отчебучил такое, что у Джона реально отвисла челюсть. Он устроил ему настоящее свидание.

Сначала Шерлок повёл Джона поужинать к Анжело и в течение всего ужина не позволил себе ни одной колкости или бестактности, что само по себе уже являлось чудом. Таким душкой Джон его ещё ни разу не видел. Затем Шерлок повёл Джона на боксёрский поединок британца Джона Руиза против русского громилы Николая Валуева. В самые острые моменты боя Шерлок, якобы увлёкшись, то и дело хватал Джона за руку, отчего тот разомлел, как кот на послеполуденном солнышке. Потом была поездка домой на заднем сидении такси, где они сидели так близко друг к другу, что их бёдра соприкасались, и это опьяняло не хуже, чем вино.

Всё коварство плана Шерлока выяснилось после того, как они вернулись домой. Оказалось, что у него были заранее припасены две пары боксёрских перчаточек. И Холмс с самым невинным видом предложил Ватсону немного побоксировать с ним, чтобы повторить кое-что из увиденного. Джон не стал отказываться от такого развлечения, предвкушая то, что должно за этим последовать. Минут пять они действительно боксировали, причём Шерлок всё время повторял:

\- Это нечестно, ты поддаёшься.

В конце концов, он так достал этим Джона, что тот ударил его почти в полную силу, придав ему значительное начальное ускорение. Шерлок пролетел пару метров и приземлился спиной на стол, сломав его своим немодельным весом. С его спиной всё было в полном порядке, в отличие от безвременно почившего предмета домашней обстановки.

Когда Шерлок встал на ноги, оказалось, что у него разбита губа, и на ней выступили капли крови. "Чёрт! Кровь! – подумал Джон. - А я ведь больше суток не кормился". 

\- Шерлок, уходи в свою комнату! - рявкнул он, чувствуя, что ему вот-вот снова снесёт крышу от аромата крови детектива.

\- И не подумаю, - с улыбкой сказал Шерлок, идя навстречу Джону.

"Ах, Шерлок, ты никогда не перестанешь удивлять меня", - подумал Джон, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем, слизывая эти живительные рубиновые капли, и понимая, что их, конечно же, будет недостаточно.

\- Ты – идиот! Я ведь теперь не смогу удержаться, хоть и обещал тебе…

\- Но я же не против, - сказал Шерлок, расстёгивая воротник своей рубашки. 

Джон понял, что Шерлока не очень-то устроило то, что в прошлый раз он слишком хорошо себя контролировал, Шерлоку больше нравился опасный Джон, дикий Джон, от близкого соседства с которым в кровь поступала ударная доза адреналина. "Ну что ж, сейчас ты получишь это сполна", - подумал Ватсон, вгоняя клыки в любимую шею. 

Шерлок лишь закрыл глаза и ещё крепче обнял Джона. Ему на самом деле чрезвычайно нравился этот укус, это было, чуть ли не круче всего остального. Ему гораздо больше нравился такой Джон, способный в мгновенье ока из спокойного и безобидного создания превратиться в дикого зверя. Шерлоку всегда нравилась опасность, ему нравилось ходить по краю…

Через пару минут, лишившись большей части одежды, они оба медленно опустились на пол. "Традиция", - подумал Джон.


	14. Рождество

На следующее утро Шерлок почувствовал себя опустошённым и стал усиленно корить себя за вчерашнее, за то, что на время перестал быть самим собой. Снова начался поток этих бесконечных: "Да никогда больше…", "Нафига оно мне надо…" и т.д. Предаваясь подобным "оптимистичным" мыслям, он весь день просидел в своей комнате, как в засаде, и вышел оттуда лишь к вечеру, приняв привычный отрешённо-надменный вид. 

Джона это уже не удивило. Он уже знал, чем обычно заканчивались подобные игры. Ватсон набрался терпения и даже христианского смирения, что было крайне необходимо, чтобы вытерпеть все беспардонные выходки этого взрослого ребёнка, коим, по его мнению, являлся Шерлок. Вот только игры у этого ребёнка были намного опаснее, чем у других детей. Джон думал, что вполне способен подождать пару недель, пока Шерлок снова не станет душкой.

Но после этого случая Шерлок, полный решимости не потакать больше своим слабостям, стойко держался в течение месяца, и на этот раз нервничать начал уже Ватсон. Предпринятая им попытка поговорить с Холмсом желаемых результатов не принесла. Холмс "послал его по факсу", но культурно, приведя зубодробительно логичные аргументы. Настолько чудные аргументы, что Джону захотелось снова отправить Шерлока в полёт по сложной траектории, придав ему приличное начальное ускорение и направляющие косинусы. Честно говоря, Ватсона уже начали изрядно напрягать эти "шаг вперёд, два шага назад" Шерлока.

 

Джон не нашёл ничего лучшего для того, чтобы насолить Шерлоку, чем привести на "семейный" Рождественский вечер случайную знакомую. Похоже, это уже становилось для него традицией.

Весь ужин Шерлок сидел как на иголках, то краснея, то бледнея, и постоянно ронял то нож, то вилку. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что Джон делает это для того, чтобы заставить его ревновать, это, тем не менее, работало. Когда все встали из-за стола, Джон уселся в кресло и, посадив дамочку себе на колени, стал кормить её виноградом. Этого Шерлок уже не вынес. Он подошёл к Джону, аккуратно поднял девушку и поставил её на пол, заехал кулаком Джону в табло, а когда тот вскочил с кресла, поцеловал его, долго, взасос (при всех!).

\- Что подумает о нас миссис Хадсон? – прошептал Джон, когда вновь смог говорить.

\- Ничего такого, чего она уже раньше о нас не думала.

Миссис Хадсон сидела на диване с выражением футбольного болельщика в тот момент, когда его любимая команда забила решающий гол в ворота противника.

\- Неужели ты собираешься признать, что у нас с тобой есть отношения? – поинтересовался Джон.

\- Да, признаю, мы – пара.

В этот момент миссис Хадсон зааплодировала и воскликнула:

\- А я давно уже это знала. Совет да любовь, мальчики.

Ошарашенная Молли Хупер поперхнулась вином. Инспектор Лестрейд хохотнул и, достав из кармана наручники, сказал:

\- Миссис Хадсон, у меня как раз есть пара колец для этих голубков.

Девушка на один вечер Джона Ватсона, схватив пальто и сумочку, спешным порядком уносила ноги из этого дурдома. Молли икала, а Лестрейд продолжал смеяться, но уже беззвучно, так как не успевал вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха перед тем, как его скручивал очередной приступ хохота.

Но Шерлок не обращал внимания на весь этот ажиотаж вокруг своей персоны, он посмотрел Джону в глаза и, сжав его плечо, сказал:

\- Не делай так больше никогда, Джон. Ты – мой, только мой. Я... – он глубоко вдохнул, сделал долгую паузу, борясь с собой, и очень тихо на выдохе закончил, - …люблю тебя.

Никто не слышал в этот момент бесшумного грохота, с которым рухнула, наконец, в душе Шерлока та Берлинская стена, которой он сам окружил себя много лет назад. И это оказалось совсем не страшно, просто непривычно. Он почувствовал себя так, как будто много лет жил в тёмной душной комнате, а потом кто-то вдруг отдёрнул штору и открыл окно, и в комнату ворвались солнечные лучи и свежий ветер, а за окном был новый неизведанный мир. С непривычки оказалось немного больно дышать полной грудью и ощущать в ней что-то щемящее и трепещущее на том месте, где он в течение стольких лет отрицал у себя наличие сердца.

\- Шерлок, я вот уже год, как люблю тебя, - просто сказал Джон в ответ и прижался к нему.

Они стояли, обнявшись, и им не было дела до окружающих, они чувствовали себя так, как будто были лишь вдвоём. И теперь всё стало легко и просто. Не нужно было больше притворяться, не было нужды строить хитроумные планы и совершать обходные манёвры. Можно было просто быть вместе и позволить себе быть счастливыми. И было всё равно, сколько это продлится, несколько лет или вечность…

\- Ты точно не сбежишь от меня на следующее утро? - всё же спросил Джон.

\- Нет, больше я от тебя не сбегу, - шепнул Холмс.

Чутьё подсказывало Джону, что сегодня, когда разойдутся все гости, они с Шерлоком наконец-то доберутся до кровати, но не для того, чтобы спать. "Ну а насчёт того, кто чей, так это мы ещё посмотрим в зависимости от настроения", - подумал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я думала, что эта глава будет последней, но мне очень не хотелось расставаться с героями. Благодаря этому и отзывам моих любимых читателей, родилась идея эпилога.


	15. Эпилог

За окном крупными хлопьями тихо падал снег, окутывая Лондон белым пуховым одеялом, превращая его в сказочный город из детских снов. Было уже около полудня, но с другой стороны этого окна, окна спальни Шерлока, всё ещё спали в обнимку Джон и Шерлок. И не мудрено, заснули ведь уже под утро. Всю эту ночь они провели без сна, и на этот раз всё было по-другому. Не было экстрима и борьбы, зато появились нежность и доверие, и это оказалось ничуть не хуже.

 

Из-за пушистых туч сумели прорваться лучи Солнца, и вся эта масса летящего и лежащего снега заискрилась, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, придавая городу ещё более праздничный вид. Один особо шустрый луч света проник сквозь неплотно зашторенное окно в спальню и упал на подушку. Две сонные мордашки почти синхронно разлепили свои слегка припухшие глазки.

 

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон не поверил своим ушам.

 

\- Воистину доброе. У нас прогресс: ты до сих пор никуда не сбежал, и мы разговариваем.

 

\- Да, вероятно, теперь нам придётся о многом поговорить, - шепнул Шерлок.

 

Джон погладил кудрявые волосы, которые так ему нравились, и сказал:

 

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Думал вчера, умру, прежде чем скажу это. Так тяжело было произнести эти слова, а сейчас легко.

 

Ватсон поцеловал Холмса, а потом сказал:

 

\- Ты такой вкусный.

 

\- Вкусный… Что же ты вчера отказался… - Шерлок надул губы.

 

\- Нет, Шерлок, не стоит лишний раз искушать судьбу. Я, конечно же, могу дать тебе своей крови, если выпью слишком много твоей, но тогда появится риск, что это сможет изменить тебя. А я не хочу этого делать, пока ты сам не решишь, хочешь ли ты становиться таким, как я.

 

\- Я об этом не думал.

 

\- Вот, о чём я речь и веду.

 

Шерлок с наслаждением потянулся, распрямляя затёкшие конечности. Всё-таки было очень неудобно спать, обнявшись, но зато так уютно…

 

\- У-у-у, как не хочется вставать… - промурлыкал он.

 

\- Так и не вставай. Нас, вроде, в шею никто не гонит, - резонно заметил Ватсон.

 

\- Не гонит. Просто я подумал, что сегодня праздник, и было бы неплохо навестить маму.

 

\- Шерлок, ты меня пугаешь, ты становишься нормальным человеком, - Джон приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо детектива.

 

\- Да, и виноват в этом тот, кто человеком вовсе не является, - улыбнулся до ушей Шерлок.

 

Теперь и ему самому, и окружающим придётся привыкать к этому новому, более открытому и чуткому Шерлоку, в которого всего за одну ночь превратился прежний ершистый и эгоистичный тип. Да, он правильно решил, что сегодня нужно навестить маму, но сейчас вполне можно было позволить себе ещё пару часов просто поваляться в постели с Джоном, или не просто поваляться… Мир от этого не рухнет.

 

 

И вот, Рождество опять  
Застало тебя врасплох.  
А любовь для тебя - иностранный язык,  
И в воздухе запах газа.  
Естественный шок,  
Это с нервов спадает мох;  
И вопрос: "Отчего мы не жили так сразу?"  
Но кто мог знать, что он провод, пока не включили ток?  
Наступает эпоха интернационального джаза;  
А вода продолжает течь  
Под мостом Мирабо;  
Теперь ты узнал,  
Что ты всегда был мастером Бо;  
А любовь - как метод вернуться домой;  
Любовь - это дело мастера Бо...*

 

**_The_ ** **_end_ **

_______________

**От автора**

Я безмерно благодарна добрым читателям, поставившим мне плюсы, писавшим отзывы. Я вполне осознаю, что мне удалось дотянуть до должного уровня не все главы, а ваши плюсы – это аванс. Я взялась за выполнение этой заявки, ещё не представляя, что именно буду писать, по принципу: "ввяжемся в драку, а там видно будет..." Импровизировала на ходу, иногда не совсем удачно. На тот я не могла момент написать лучше.

Я взялась писать эту работу, имея лишь неуёмное желание писать и получая неимоверное удовольствие оттого, что у меня хоть что-то получается. Я – исключение из правил, сразу начавшее писать, не читая перед этим фанфикшена по Шерлоку, а из слэша на тот момент прочла только одну работу по Гарри Поттеру. Если честно, я совсем не представляла себе, как следует писать фанфикшен, плохо ориентировалась в рейтингах и стеснялась писать откровенные сцены.

 

Полгода спустя после завершения моей первой работы по Шерлоку я поняла, что в этой работе много недостатков. Да, чего уж там, я и раньше это понимала. По-хорошему, стоило бы переписать некоторые главы, но я так и не смогла заставить себя сделать это. Меня хватило лишь на то, чтобы отредактировать написанное. Вместо этого ко мне пришла идея продолжения этой истории. Ведь я тогда не полностью реализовала заявку. Продолжение написано в ином стиле и имеет более высокий рейтинг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отрывок из песни Бориса Гребенщикова "Дело мастера Бо"


End file.
